<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the Woods End by pinterestismyhome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392120">Where the Woods End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinterestismyhome/pseuds/pinterestismyhome'>pinterestismyhome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt, sapnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alpha A6D, Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Jschlatt, Alpha Karl Jacobs, Alpha Punz, Alpha Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Skeppy (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Wilbur Soot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LuNa - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Omega Badboyhalo (Video Blogging RPF), Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Quackity, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, True Mates, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinterestismyhome/pseuds/pinterestismyhome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CW // TW / CHILD ABUSE , ABUSE , PTSD , ANXIETY &amp; PANIC ATTACKS , AND GRAPHIC FIGHT SCENES THAT MAY BE UNSETTLING </p><p>-PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THESE TOPICS ARE TRIGGERING FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU!-</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>        George is an abused omega who has found shelter in a new pack. After three years, however, his wolf is yearning for a mate he isn't ready to have and new challenges arise that force him to ignore the issue. He knows he can't avoid it forever but that won't stop him from trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo &amp; Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream team poly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW / TW: THIS FIC DEALS HEAVILY WITH ABUSE, ANXIETY, PTSD, AND CHILD/ADULT TRAUMA AS WELL AS GRAPHIC FIGHT SCENES THAT MAY BE UNSETTLING. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL BE TRIGGERING FOR YOU, TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF LOVE!</p><p>                                       __________________________________________________</p><p>“Skeppy, do you smell that?” the omega asks as the two near George’s hiding place. George holds his breath, determined not to let a single sound escape his mouth.</p><p>“Bad, stay behind me,” the alpha mutters, “it smells… it smells like a… an omega?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       The golden beams filtered through the leaves of the everoaks, casting the forest in a warm glow and illuminating the goings and comings of the evenings' animals. Sinking down tiredly on the horizon, the sun presented its last gift of the day: painting the sky with hues of purple, pink, and orange. Humming with quiet life, the everoaks swayed in the breeze, the mighty trees relaxing their limbs and letting the wind run her course through their leaves.</p><p>        Many animals stopped to appreciate the generosity of mother nature, a family of birds perched on a low branch, teaching their younglings to fly. Two squirrels raced from one tree to another, competing for the best few of the captivating sunset. Rabbits padded through the soft grass, the ears getting tickled by the harmless blades. Evenings in the forest were peaceful, even soothing for those who venture in. One wolf, however, cursed the sky, willing the sun to set faster as he bounded through the woods, disturbing several animal families as he went.</p><p>        George’s paws began to ache and he spared a glance over his shoulder, slowing slightly. He was only met with the everoaks waving back at him. Sighing, George sunk to the ground, the soft grass under his side cushioning his tired body as the sweet smell of the forest filled his burning lungs.</p><p>        He had been running for days at this point, desperate to escape his pack. George was the son of the Ragnar packs’ High Alpha family but on his 14th birthday, he was revealed as an omega. In the Ragnar pack, being an omega was the last thing you want to be. Especially if you're the son of the High Alpha.</p><p>        George stretched out his lean body, trying to find a more comfortable position so he wasn’t lying on his wounds which ached mercilessly on his side. Like he said, being an omega in the Ragnar pack is the last thing you want to be. He finally gave up and curled into a protective ball, resting his head on his paws. As much as he wanted to sleep, George needed to keep moving. He fled from the pack on his 18 birthday to prevent himself from getting bred by an alpha. If he had stayed, he would have had no choice in his partner and most likely would have been gifted to one of his dad’s guards who certainly would not treat him well.</p><p>        George’s head shoots up as a twig snaps, the sound echoing slightly. He stumbles quickly to his feet, backing himself against the tree as he smells wolves nearby, one omega and one alpha. The bark digs into his hind but he stays quiet, trying to make himself as small as possible as he subconsciously pins his ears at the alphas scent. The wolves don’t smell like their part of Ragnar but George would prefer to avoid any interaction. The wolves move closer and George glances around wildly. Now the sun has dipped completely below the horizon, leaving darkness in its wake. He can use this to his advantage if he has to run, he’s very good at getting lost in the darkness only to emerge when the sun shines once more.</p><p>        “C’mon Bad. I’ll protect you if anything pops out,” a loud voice sounds. The alphas voice. George is too scared to move, they’re close enough to hear him, and if the wind shifts only slightly they’ll smell him. So he stays silent, praying they will pass by unnoticed. Unfortunately, Mother Nature isn’t on his side, per usual.</p><p>        “Skeppy, do you smell that?” the omega asks as the two near George’s hiding place. George holds his breath, determined not to let a single sound escape his mouth.</p><p>        “Bad, stay behind me,” the alpha mutters, “it smells… it smells like a… an omega?”</p><p>        “They’re scared!” Bad exclaims. George quietly curses Mother Nature as the duo step closer. He’s going to have to run for it and pray they aren’t fast. The other omega seems to sense his distress, however, because the voice calls out, “Please don’t run, I promise we’re not going to hurt you. We can help if you need it!” George pauses for a moment, weighing his options.</p><p>        This is his opportunity to join a different pack. To secure his safety. Goerge shifts so he's on his hutches, prepared to spring away. He's never been able to trust alphas or any omega that sides with them. He doesn't know if this pack is any different and it's not worth the risk. He'll find a different pack that he can scope out and make sure he won't have to repeat what he's already gone through.</p><p>        "Please come out? Skeppy, back up a few steps," the omega calls, whispering the last part to his alpha friend. Goerge's eyes widen. Did this omega just give an order to an alpha?</p><p>        "I don't know, Bad. I don't want you to get hurt," the alpha replies, sounding unsure.</p><p>        "Please?"</p><p>        "Fine but if anything happens I'm jumping in, okay?"</p><p>        George hears the alpha back up a few steps. Maybe he can come out... this alpha is actually listening to the omega. That has to count for something, right? Steadying himself, George takes a deep breath and steps out into the open, keeping his stance guarded and studying the omega curiously. The omega perks up, his tail wagging slightly as he studies George.</p><p>        "Hello, my name's Bad!" the omega chirps, taking a few steps forward. George's eyes immediately widen at the advance as he scrambles back a few steps, his paw catching on a root. The gray omega pauses, tilting his head as George rights himself, struggling to find any words and finally deciding to stay quiet.</p><p>        Goerge watches the alpha hesitantly, his white coat making him stand out as he studies George in return. He can handle the shaking and anxiety better in wolf form but still, being face-to-face with an alpha is something he doesn't think he'll ever get used to again.</p><p>        "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Bad asks gently, sitting down. The alpha eyes his friend and goes to step forward when Bad turns and sends him a sharp look, stopping the alpha in his tracks. George's relief must be obvious because Bad turns back to him and starts letting off a calming scent, trying to combat the overwhelming alpha smell that has filtered through the trees.</p><p>        George watches them cautiously before shaking his coat slightly, it's now or never, "I need somewhere to stay, a new- a new pack," he admits quietly. It was a gamble to tell them he was in need of a new pack as most wolves automatically assume the worst when they hear of a wolf leaving their old pack.</p><p>        "Oh! You can sta-" Bad starts excitedly when Skeppy steps forward aggressively. George flinches harshly, closing his eyes as Bad gasps. The clearing is silent for a moment before Skeppy speaks again.</p><p>        "I'm sorry," he murmurs quietly, backing up and studying George with worried eyes before his expression turns slightly more defensive, "Why are you packless?"</p><p>        George's chest tightens. So many reasons..."I.. I ran. They aren't for me,"</p><p>        Skeppy studies him closely once more. The stare makes George increasingly nervous as tense silence stretches between the three.</p><p>        "Skeppy, it's okay," Bad mutters, nudging the alpha with his muzzle. Skeppy glances at Bad and the two seem to have a silent conversation. Not knowing what's being said sets George on edge. Maybe this way a bad idea, is it too late to run?</p><p>        "Okay, you can stay with us," Skeppy says, stepping back as Bad turns his innocent eyes back on George, who is tensed at the edge of the clearing.</p><p>        George takes a second to relax, trying to get rid of the shake in his legs and Bad tilts his head once more, "C'mon, our home is this way,"</p><p>        "What's your name?" the alpha asks. George jumps slightly when he talks, still shaken from the aggressive advance.</p><p>        "Geo-" he stops short. Should he give them his real name? What if his father or siblings come looking for him? </p><p>        "Geo?" Bad asks.</p><p>        "George," he replies after a second. If his family comes looking for him and this new pack turns him out, he's dead anyway. There's no point in trying to lie.</p><p>        "I'm Skeppy," the alpha adds warmly, speeding up to walk next to Bad who is thankfully in between George and Skeppy. The more distance between him and the alpha the better.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>        The trio has walked for a few hours, now stopping at a creek for some water which George laps up hurriedly while trying to ignore the growing pain in his side. He'd learned that Bad and Skeppy often spend hours in the woods messing around, the latter often playing tricks and pranks on the former but they called it 'memes'.   </p><p>        "How long has you been without pack?" Bad asks, shaking water from his muzzle.</p><p>        "A few days," he replies. </p><p>        Bad's eyes widen, "You've been on your own for days? When's the last time you ate?"</p><p>        George thinks for a moment and realizes he hasn't eaten since fleeing Ragnar territory, or slept for that matter. "Since I left,"</p><p>        He can tell Bad wants to ask more questions but the omega thankfully holds back, inside declaring, "We have lots of food back at our house! We'll make sure you get all the stuff you need and then we have a guest bedroom and you can sleep for however long you want,"</p><p>        Goerge bows his head gratefully, it'll be nice to get some rest after these days in the woods. </p><p>        "Hey Bad," Skeppy calls suddenly. George turns to see the alpha knee-deep in the water in his human form. He backs up slightly, tensing as Skeppy splashes Bad with water.</p><p>        "Geppy, no!" Bad growls, shaking the water out of his coat before giving George an apologetic look, "Sorry, he's a muffin,"</p><p>        Skeppy laughs and George finds himself chuckling slightly, "Muffin?"</p><p>        "Bad doesn't curse," Skeppy explains, making his way out of the stream only to grab Bad around the middle and chuck the small gray wolf into the water. </p><p>        George jumps up, hackles raised and ready to run when Bad emerges from the water in his human form, sputtering angrily but laughing as he tries to tell Skeppy off but failing miserably as the alpha's laugh drowns him out. George relaxes only slightly as he realizes the two are only playing.</p><p>        "We should get back," Skeppy finally gasps out, glancing up at the dark sky before shifting back into his white wolf form. Bad nods and shifts as well, making sure to shake the water from his coat right onto Skeppy, who snickers.</p><p>        "C'mon George, we're almost there and we'll get you that food," Bad calls, matching Skeppy's pace as the duo begins to jog. </p><p>        George clambers to his feet, feeling refreshed after getting to drink fresh spring water. He tilts his head as he stretches out his legs, yelping suddenly as pain shoots up his side.</p><p>        Bad and Skeppy turn around quickly, Skeppy's ears up and alert for danger as Bad approaches him slowly, "George are you okay?"</p><p>        "Yeah, I'm fine. Just some old wounds," he quickly replies, hating the attention he's getting from the two.</p><p>        "Okay but I'm going to check that out when we get home," Bad replies, tossing his head back as he motions George to follow. Home.</p><p>        Bad and Skeppy chat quietly as Goerge follows them. His side is beginning to hurt pretty badly but he doesn't want to say anything, especially since Bad and Skeppy are taking him in. It's dangerous to take in packless wolves, especially when you don't know why they're packless and he has a sneaking suspicion Skeppy didn't believe his lie. Maybe that's why he's beginning to trust Bad, and even Skeppy, much faster than he usually would. They're risking pack trust by bringing him in but from what he's seen so far with the size of Bad's heart, he's almost positive he's not the first stray they've picked up.</p><p>        Soon pinpricks of light appear in the distance. George lifts his head up higher in an attempt to get a better look and Bad and Skeppy speed up excitedly.</p><p>        "Welcome to the Faolan Pack, George!" Bad exclaims, turning around to motion George forward enthusiastically. Skeppy giggles at his antics and Goerge catches the alpha staring fondly at the omega. Interesting...</p><p>        "Are you two mated?" he asks before stopping suddenly, horrified with himself. What possessed him to ask that. As he begins to stutter an apology Bad turns around and giggles.</p><p>        "No, best friends. Skeppy's not even 18 yet,"</p><p>        Skeppy rolls his eyes, "I'll be 18 in a few weeks," he tells Goerge although his focus is on the omega bounding ahead of them. George speeds up after Bad, desperate not to be alone with the alpha even though he seems trustworthy and obviously head-over-paws for Bad. Still, alphas are unpredictable as he's learned time and time again. </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>        The pinpricks of light soon grow to illuminate nice looking wood houses adorned with vines and flowers that seemed to add a certain sense of homeliness that George never felt in Ragnar despite living in the High Alpha house most of his life (the past four years he's spent sleeping in the cramped and dirty omega quarters with the servants).</p><p>        Goerge follows closely behind Bad as the happy omega prances into the main part of the territory, the houses growing more frequent and shops popping up the closer they get to the center of the town as the soft grass is replaced by smooth stone paths that are cool under his paws. He tries to take in all the details but it's slightly overwhelming so he sticks to keeping his eyes on Bad. George knows there are wolves and people staring at him but he had to expect that, he doesn't smell like part of the pack but he's let through unchallenged. Probably because he's with Bad and Skeppy.</p><p>        "Skeppy and I live right in the center and we can show you the High Alpha's house! It's very pretty," Bad explains, turning a corner. George visibly flinches at the thought of having to meet the High Alphas but luckily no one sees as he follows Bad and Skeppy around the corner.</p><p>        George's jaw drops slightly as they enter town square. It's set up in a large circle with a fountain in the center, houses and shops surrounding it with roads branching out in all directions. Despite it being dark, everything is illuminated in a soft glow from the many lanterns scattered around, hanging from balconies, placed nonchalantly on benches, even set on the ground. Bad turns around proudly, Skeppy laughing quietly at George's reaction.</p><p>        "So, what do you think?" Bad asks, sounding nervous. George wags his tail slightly, "It's beautiful,"</p><p>        Bad's face splits into a grin as he turns to smile at Skeppy before beckoning George forward once again, "Up there is the High Alpha house," he points his snout up a large hill where a beautifully illuminated mansion sits. Even from a distance, George can tell that the wood is detailed and the vines that snake around are a perfect example of contained wildness. As much as he doesn't like High Alphas, he has to admit the house is the nicest he's ever seen.</p><p>        "Faolan actually has two High Alpha families," Bad recites, "Two different packs roamed this territory long ago and eventually became one when their firstborns were mates,"</p><p>        "They did it to stop the fighting," Skeppy interjects, sending Bad an exasperated look.</p><p>        Bad turns, offended, "No, they were already friends and mated because of how close they were! It was romantic!" </p><p>        "We're never going to agree on this," Skeppy sighs, turning to George who had been listening to the two bicker, "Nobody knows for sure how the packs came together, there are obviously several theories. Feel free to pick your favorite,"</p><p>        George offers a small smile, turning to glance back up at the High Alpha house. It's unusual for two High Alpha's to share a pack as they are extremely territorial. Those mates must've really been destined for each other.</p><p>        "Our house is right here," Bad chirps, leading him to a small house with white walls and wood pillars, matching the rest of the buildings except this one has small crystals in the pots outside rather than the customary flowers George noticed and smelled.</p><p>        He eyes the crystals while Bad shifts to unlock the door, Skeppy shifting as well and catching George's curious look.</p><p>        "I like crystals," he says simply as Bad opens the door. George studies them for a moment more, admiring the blue glow they give off before turning shyly back to Skeppy, "I think they look great,"</p><p>        Skeppy smiles warmly as he follows Bad inside, George padding after them.</p><p>        Immediately the smell of muffins fills his nose which makes George feel better for some reason. The interior of Bad and Skeppy's house is extremely cozy, the front door leading into a den with a couch and three bean bags, the kitchen right behind the den, and a small staircase to the left that leads upstairs. Crystals and plants are dotted around and there are throw blankets and pillows everywhere. </p><p>        "You can shift if you'd like," Skeppy says gently, entering the kitchen and running a hand through his hair. Bad nods in agreement, sending George a warm smile and the duo starts to pull out ingredients. Goerge's stomach rumbles at the sight.</p><p>        "If it's okay, I'd like to stay in wolf form," he replies. It's better this way. His anxiety is less severe, he's a lot less flinchy, and he can keep part of him to himself. A type of privacy he hasn't had in a long time.</p><p>        "That's okay, whatever you're most comfortable with," Skeppy says.</p><p>        George is taken aback. He's never had someone value his wants since he was revealed as omega. This was a change he could definitely get used to as he slowly sits down in the den, listening to Skeppy and Bad's playful banter. Soon he's had a wonderful meal of deer meat, his wounds inspected by Bad (this was not fun as the other omega had to get a little closer than George was comfortable with but the wounds were, thankfully, deemed mild enough to not receive medical attention), and he was shown his room, Bad apologizing for it being small but George couldn't hide his joy as he curled up on the bed.</p><p>        "It's perfect, Bad," he said, watching the other omega's face light up before he was alone again but this time, the alone was good. He didn't know how this whole thing was going to go but for tonight, he had a full stomach, a comfortable bed, and for the first time in a long time, he felt strangely... safe. </p><p>        He slept without nightmares that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading the prologue! I want to preface this fic by saying while I don't know how many chapters it will be, I do have the entire thing planned out in a 10-page Google doc so hopefully, that can calm any stress anyone may have about starting this book because we are in it till the end bb :)</p><p>This is also my first fic so I'm praying my writing gets better as we go on but if you do notice something in my writing patterns that interrupts the flow of the story, please let me know!</p><p>Anyway, I'm so excited to develop this world so I hope you stick around to see it grow :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: Chant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>__________________________________________________<br/>CW // TW / CHILD ABUSE , ABUSE , PTSD , ANXIETY , PANIC ATTACKS , AND GRAPHIC FIGHT SCENES THAT MAY BE UNSETTLING </p><p>-PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THESE TOPICS ARE TRIGGERING FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU!-<br/>__________________________________________________</p><p>        George stills as the smell of another omega drifts by him. The scent is familiar yet George can’t pinpoint where it’s from exactly. He inhales again when his heart drops and he begins to shake, this wolf is from Ragnar.</p><p>        Panicked, George takes off towards the meadow, running so fast his paws are hardly touching the ground.</p><p>        “George!” He hears a voice call, “George, wait!” </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Three Years Later~</p><p>        George's breathing was ragged and fast as his paws pounded relentlessly into the rough terrain. He planted his left paw and he spun right, quickly changing direction before picking up speed again. The omega counts his strides as he leaps flawlessly across a large gash in the ground. Grinning slyly to himself at his perfect form, he slows as he loops back around to the beginning of the course which is hardly visible through the dark night.</p><p>        “That was amazing!” Bad yelps, padding out meet George with his tail wagging aggressively, “I didn’t know you could run like that! You’re better than most, no, ALL of the alphas I’ve seen!”</p><p>        Skeppy let out an indignant, “Hey!” having come up behind Bad and nudging him lightly.</p><p>        “Well it’s true,” Bad replied, exasperated.</p><p>        “As if you could do any better,”</p><p>        George chuckled at their antics as his friends began arguing lightheartedly. Skeppy and Bad mated shortly after Skeppy’s 18th birthday when they realized they had a soul bond, a rare connection between mates, but they still acted like children, especially around George who was now borderline family with the duo and the only people he trusted despite being a part of the Faolan Pack for three years coming up this month.</p><p>        “Well, anyway,” Bad finally declared while shouldering Skeppy away (the alpha feigned a wounded look which Bad pointedly ignored), “that really was amazing, George. Forget the alphas that participate in the Moon Games, you would whoop their tails,” Bad smiled earnestly, Skeppy nodding along behind him.</p><p>        “It’s probably for the best I don’t compete, I wouldn't be able to function with that many alphas around anyway,” George replied, earning himself sympathetic looks from Bad and Skeppy which he acknowledged with a small smile. He didn’t like the sympathy but he also didn’t like to lie to the two wolves that took him in. </p><p>         “Well, I have work tomorrow so I’m going to go home but thank you for coming to watch!” George says, smiling at his friends. Bad and Skeppy compliment his run a few more times, much to George’s delight, before bidding him goodnight and heading back to their house. </p><p>        He had moved out of Bad and Skeppy’s house after about 6 months of living with them. They told him he could stay but he knew now that Bad was mated, he would go through heats, and not only is that very private for the couple but George really didn’t want to hear all that or witness anything he wasn’t supposed to. Bad and Skeppy understood, Bad blushing furiously as he explained his reasons, and as soon as he secured a job at the omega diner in the town center, he moved into a house not far from his friends that way he was still nearby if he needed them.</p><p>        Bad had found out about his nightly adventures by accident one day when George was too tired to go to work. He had sent word he was feeling ill and settled down to sleep when Bad, panicked and laden with ingredients for soup, had shown up ready to take care of him (it was unusual for an omega to get sick and when they did, it was usually pretty bad). </p><p>        George had laughed, feeling touched, and explained he was just tired and needed a day off. Bad, the ever-talking omega, somehow managed to get him to admit to running the course and after a small scolding that he would probably be in trouble if he got caught, Bad had begged to come watch his run. After only a few minutes, George relented and said yes which is how Bad and Skeppy ended up watching him run.</p><p>        George waited for his friends to disappear down the street before turning to head back to his own home. He stayed in wolf form as he walked through the empty town, the majority of the pack was asleep already but he remained alert. While treatment of omegas was heavenly in Faolan compared to Ragnar, George had learned that the remaining High Alpha, Sharp, wasn’t super strict on enforcing omega protection and some sketchy stuff went on behind the scenes. George shuddered and picked up his speed, ignoring how his fur stood on edge even though there was no danger in sight. He could never be too careful.</p><p>        While he was doing much better now than when he had first arrived in Faolan, he was still plagued by anxiety as well as horrid nightmares due to his PTSD and the only alpha he really felt comfortable around was Skeppy. Still, it had taken him the better part of a year to even be alone with the alpha without Bad around and another 6 months before the alpha could touch him without him flinching. Any other alpha though, it made him shake and clam up if they came to close. At least he wasn’t sent into full-blown anxiety attacks anymore, and George considered that a win even though when he was in human form, all his progress went out the window and he was much worse off. The day he discovered that was a bad one and an experience he didn’t wish to repeat.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>        He finally made it to his house, smiling at the small pot of crystals that had been gifted to him by Bad and Skeppy as a housewarming gift. He quickly shifted and unlocked the door, shivering slightly as the cool air flowed over his skin before he was safely within the protection of the wood walls. </p><p>        George shrugged off his jacket and stretched out his muscles which would undoubtedly be soar in the morning from his run. Despite the dangers, his nightly outings to the Moon Games course were his favorite parts of the week and helped him calm down. </p><p>        It was odd, really. The danger of being out at night, running just like he had almost three years ago when Bad and Skeppy had found him and taken him in, it helped greatly with his anxiety and gave him something to focus on that was completely his. Plus, he found whenever he stayed out late to run, he had little to no nightmares while he slept and he always preferred nights where he wasn’t reminded of the horrors he’d endured at the hands of the Ragnar alphas.</p><p>        George flopped onto his bean bag as he contemplated Bad’s words at the course, wanting to distract himself. Per usual, his friend was right, if he were to participate in the Moon Games he would most likely win but the thought of even entering such an event made dread weigh heavily in his stomach. </p><p>        The Moon Games were an annual competition where alphas competed to show off their strength and skill. It consisted of two nights of trials. The first night was the bulk of the competition where the alphas were divided into two groups, one being hunters and the other being the hunted. The hunters had to track and tag the hunted and gained points for tagging them out while hunted were awarded points for survival time. </p><p>        The first round lasted from sundown to midnight and then the roles switched, giving all the alphas an equal opportunity. The second round lasted from midnight to sunrise and at the end, all the points were added up and the finalists entered a sudden death round at sunset the next day where they battled it out until there was one wolf left. </p><p>        The winning wolf gained pack respect and honor as well as had one wish granted by the High Alpha, whether it be a certain mate, a new job, or a better house. The Moon Games were brutal and even though they were open to omegas and betas, none had ever competed due to its intensity.</p><p>        George sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, forcing himself to stand and make his way to his bedroom at the back of the house. His living space was smaller than Bad’s and Skeppy’s but he liked it better this way. He was more aware of everything around him and it made him feel safer. </p><p>        George quickly changed into comfy sweatpants and a tee shirt before curling up into his bed. He could get a few hours of sleep before sunrise which would undoubtedly wake him up so he could get to work on time. Soon he dozed off, his body eager for the rest after the strain of his run.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>        Groaning, George turned over to avoid the blinding morning sun shining on his eyes. He snuggled into his blankets, basking in their warmth as he watched the sunlight slowly creep up his wall till it reached the top of his desk. Sighing, he slid from the covers, knowing that if he didn’t get up now he would be late for work.</p><p>        He changed into his uniform and brushed his teeth quickly, not bothering to do anything with his short hair as it really wasn’t worth trying to style. George contemplated showering but decided to just do so later, he was about to smell like bacon and eggs anyway.</p><p>        After locking his door behind him, George shifted and started his short walk to the diner. He mostly kept his head down and shared only a few, small smiles to some of his omega neighbors. </p><p>        Mornings in Faolan were always peaceful and usually consisted of yawning pack members commuting to work in wolf form to keep out the morning chill. George liked them because he usually didn’t have to talk to anyone since everyone was too tired to hold a conversation so early.</p><p>        He padded through the town center, sending a fond smile towards Bad and Skeppy’s house as he passed knowing the duo was definitely still asleep. Skeppy woke up late and even though Bad was an early riser, he preferred to stay curled up in his alpha’s arms for as long as he could. </p><p>        “Hi, George!” a cheery voice chirped. George flinched slightly, caught off-guard as he turned to see Kova, his excitable co-worker, prancing towards him.</p><p>        “Goodmorning, Kova,” he replied, relaxing his tense muscles as he smiled at the cream-colored wolf. While he didn’t fully trust anyone besides Bad and Skeppy, Kova had proved to be a loyal person and George didn’t mind hanging out with her, especially because her bubbly personality always kept the little diner full of laughter and happy omegas.</p><p>        “How are you this fine morning,” she asked, her voice dropping slightly to emphasize her words. George chuckled as the two fell into step beside each other.</p><p>        “Little tired but good,” </p><p>        “Good, we need you at your best to make those delicious bacon strips,” </p><p>        “Don’t worry, these bacon strips shall be the best you’ve ever tasted,”</p><p>        “They always are. Yours always taste better than everyone else's,”</p><p>        George smiled at the compliment before falling into a comfortable silence as he listened to Kova recount the crazy stories she’s heard the past few days. </p><p>        Soon, they arrive at the little diner. The diner was simply called The Diner. George loved the creativity. It was a small cafe-style restaurant that served omegas only. It was perfect for George and he was thankful to Bad who had found the place and helped him get hired. </p><p>        He followed Kova as she went around back to unlock the door. She shifted into her human form, a short, small stature with strawberry blonde hair and an upturned nose, and unlocked the door. She held it open so George could enter the diner before he shifted. George was thankful she never asked questions on why he didn’t shift in the open and always let him in so he didn’t have to unlock the door.</p><p>        “C’mon, we’re going to be busy today. Sign-ups for the Moon Games are happening next door so you know what that means,” Kova jokes, flipping on the lights.</p><p>        George shifted and groaned, Kova laughing at his annoyance as they began to set everything up. The sign-up process for the Moon Games was long and most alphas brought their omegas with them. This meant they were always super busy as the omegas came in to chat and eat while they waited for their alphas to finish signing up.</p><p>        “I heard Sapnap is going to be competing this year,” Kova called as she sat up some chairs in the front of the restaurant, “I think he’s going to win,”</p><p>        “Probably,” </p><p>        Sapnap was the son of Illeron, the pack’s second High Alpha who had unfortunately passed away due to a sickness that swept through the area before George arrived, killing many wolves in its wake. Sapnap was the only survivor of the second High Alpha family as the sickness claimed his parents and younger brother. The first High Alpha family also suffered with the loss of their Luna, Sharp’s mate. </p><p>        Luckily both of the pack's future High Alphas, Sapnap and Sharp’s son, Dream, survived. They are predicted to be mates, even have a soul bond, and will most likely take the same Luna but nothing is certain until Dream turns 18 in a few weeks. They duo will lead the pack once they are mated with their Luna and Sharp steps down from his leadership position or passes away. </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>        The day flies by in a haze of hurry. Omegas filter in and out of the doors frequently, setting George on edge as the scent of excited alphas wafts in. He’s thankful he works in the back, preparing food as Kova deals with the register and customers but his nerves still get to him as his hands shake slightly. </p><p>        However, soon he’s so busy the threat of the alpha’s are soon forgotten as he tries his best to keep up with all the orders. Scrambling eggs, flipping bacon, cooking and cutting up ham. The whole process keeps him on his toes and albeit, a little hungry.</p><p>        Finally the rush slows and Kova briefly closes the shop and comes to sit beside George in the back as the duo eat some of the leftover food.</p><p>        “Oh my goodness, that was stressful,” Kova mutters as she steals a piece of bacon from the tray. George can only nod as he devours his eggs, thankful for something to eat.</p><p>        “Remind me why I decided to work at The Diner again?” Kova asks sarcastically, wiping her greasy fingers on her uniform.</p><p>        “I honestly couldn’t tell you,” George replies, his back cracking as he stands and stretches. Kova snorts as she begins to clean the dishes, George grabbing some supplies and beginning to wipe down tables.</p><p>        The two bid each other farewell once everything was neat again and the next omegas showed up for their shift. George waits for Kova behind The Diner before saying a final goodbye and heading back to his house where he would do who knows what for the rest of the day. </p><p>        He sighed as he winded his way through the crowd of pack members, some in wolf form like him and others in their human bodies. There were many alphas huddled in the area, excitedly discussing the upcoming Moon Games and obviously meaning no harm but they still put him on edge. </p><p>        He skirted along the outskirts of the town center, glancing at Bad and Skeppy’s house as he went and contemplating seeing if his friends were awake but ultimately deciding against it as it was still pretty early and he didn’t want to wake them up.</p><p>        George paused halfway to his house, instead turning and heading towards a meadow by the woods. If he’s going to be alone he may as well be outside.</p><p>        The meadow was a short walk from the main town and was really a sight to behold. The grass was soft and flowers littered the area in such a way that it looked like wherever a raindrop hit the ground a bud bloomed in its place. </p><p>        George smiled as he took a deep breath and shifted into his human form, enjoying the sun on his face as he laid back in the grass, running his fingers through the thin blades. The sky was clear today, an infinity of blue high above him as George closed his eyes briefly, letting the sweet smell of the meadow fill his nose. Despite the calmness of the area, however, George felt his mind wandering as a frown adorned his pale features.</p><p>        While his life had more or less settled down, George couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. Sure, he had a stable job, friends, his own house, and alphas who respected his boundaries but he felt stuck. Like it was the same thing every day, every week. He could go out and make more friends but his social anxiety prevented that. </p><p>        In fact, he knew the real reason he was feeling this way but he really didn’t want to admit it however he couldn’t ignore it much longer: George yearned for an alpha. His wolf craved the connection and protection that came with finding a mate, whether it was a soul bond or not. </p><p>        He knew he couldn’t stay unmated for much longer without it becoming dangerous and the longer he waited, the harder his heat would hit when he did find a mate but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. Just the thought of an alpha being that close to him makes bile rise in his throat. </p><p>        He sits up, putting his head in his hands as the battle between his wolf and human raged inside of him. His wolf growled at him, spitting warnings that it was getting dangerous for him to remain unmated and he needed an alpha while his human froze and panicked at the idea of becoming bound to anyone.</p><p>        Suddenly feeling too stressed, George hurriedly shifted back into his wolf form, shaking his brown coat in the sun as he began to walk. Maybe a trip through the woods would clear his mind. </p><p>        He wandered aimlessly through the everoaks, watching as the sun reached its peak, signalling the beginning of the hot afternoon.</p><p>        George decided to head back, not wanting to be caught out in the heat with no one knowing where he is. Besides, Skeppy and Bad will definitely be awake by now.</p><p>        As he turns, however, George stills as the smell of another omega drifts by him. The scent is familiar yet George can’t pinpoint where it’s from exactly. He inhales again when his heart drops and he begins to shake, this wolf is from Ragnar.</p><p>        Panicked, George takes off towards the meadow, running so fast his paws are hardly touching the ground.</p><p>        “George!” He hears a voice call, “George, wait!” </p><p>        He pushes to go faster when he suddenly stops, spinning around as a black wolf crashes uncoordinatedly through a bush, landing with an “Oomph!” at George’s feet. He can’t believe his eyes as he runs over and tackles the wolf, laughing loudly.</p><p>        “Chant! I thought I’d never see you again!” George laughs delightedly as his childhood friend grins, playfully biting at his ears. The two tussle and play like they did when they were young, basking in each other's company before they finally break apart, smiling widely.</p><p>        “What are you doing here? How’d you find me?” George asks, feeling elated. His excitement fades, however, as Chant’s expression turns solemn.</p><p>        “I knew the direction you went so I ran until I found a pack. I saw you a few days ago heading inside the main town center but I didn’t want to risk heading in so I waited until you came back out into the woods again,” Chant paused, swallowing nervously before he continued, “I have some bad news,”</p><p>       George’s heart speeds up as he waits anxiously for Chant to continue, “Last week, Winnow aged into an omega,”</p><p>        George’s breath caught in his throat as he struggled to breath, his anxiety running wild at the thought of his little sister going through everything he went through. He should’ve been ready to get her out should this have happened. </p><p>        George chided himself for forgetting his little sister was turning 14 and now she was stuck in the same situation he was, except unlike him, she had someone to get her out.</p><p>        “I need to save her, I need to get her out now,” George gasped, turning towards Ragnar but Chant blocked his path.</p><p>        “George, I know you want to get her out now and we will as soon as possible but we need a plan. Is there anyone you know who can help?”</p><p>        George paused for a second, forcing himself to calm his breathing as Chant stood near him with earnest eyes. Chant’s right, he needs a plan. He wouldn’t do his sister any good if he barged in and got himself captured by his father and siblings. They need to think this through and they need assistance.</p><p>        “George? Are you okay?” Chant asked, obviously worried as he pressed against him.</p><p>        “Y-yes, I’m okay. I have people who can help us, come on,” George turned and began running towards the town center, having to slow his pace significantly so Chant could keep up.</p><p>        “Damn, Gogy. You’ve gotten fast,” Chant panted as they ran, trying to lighten the atmosphere with his banter. </p><p>        The nickname managed to get a smile out of George as he gently bumped into his friend, “Don’t call me Gogy,”</p><p>        “I know you love it,”</p><p>        George merely rolled his eyes as the duo approached the town center which was still crawling with alphas due to the Moon Games. Chant looked around anxiously, his own apprehension of alphas only slightly less severe than George’s own. He glanced at his friend sympathetically as he led him around the main area, avoiding as many alphas as possible.</p><p>        It didn’t help that they were getting curious and defensive looks since Chant didn’t smell like part of the pack but George just nudged his friend along until they were in front of Bad and Skeppy’s house.</p><p>        “These two took me in and helped me get on my feet,” George explained as he pawed the door. Bad always insisted he start knocking before he scratched the wood by accident but the omega really didn’t mind.</p><p>        Chant pressed closer to George as more pack members sniffed curiously in his direction. George tried to hide his own anxiety for Chant’s sake. His friend had risked a lot to come warn him and he wasn’t going to let anyone take him away.</p><p>        To both omega’s relief, the door opened a second later as Bad gave Chant a curious look before realizing most of the alphas in the area were staring and let them in quickly.</p><p>        “Bad, I need your help,” George explained quickly, shifting into his human form before flopping onto the couch. Chant stayed in wolf form, huddling by his legs apprehensively as Skeppy came bounding into the kitchen, probably being able to smell the distressed omegas from wherever he was in the house.</p><p>        “What happened? Are you okay?” Skeppy questioned worryingly, Bad nodding as they both looked at George, their gazes flickering between him and Chant.</p><p>        “Sit, I’ll explain,” George replied. Bad and Skeppy sat quickly, “Chant, you can shift. I promise they won’t hurt you but if you want to stay in wolf form you can. I understand,”</p><p>        Chant looked hesitantly between George, Bad, and Skeppy, finally deciding to stay in wolf form but he jumped onto the couch so George could scratch his ears.</p><p>        “George, what’s going on?” Bad asked again, wringing his hands together until Skeppy gently took them in his own, effectively calming his mate as George launched into an explanation.</p><p>        “So you guys know that my father is the High Alpha of Ragnar and I have three siblings,” </p><p>        Bad and Skeppy both nodded as their eyes narrowed. They were both aware of what George went through at the hands of his father and older siblings.</p><p>        “I was in the meadow today when Chant found me. He helped me escape when I was 18 before I could be mated,” George smiled at Chant, grateful for the omega, before continuing, “Well as it turns out, my sister turned 14 last week and aged as an omega,”</p><p>        Bad and Skeppy both audibly gasped as Chant shifted nervously. George feels tears in his eyes as his throat tightens up.</p><p>        “I need you to help me get her out, I can’t let her go through what I went through,” he was choked up now, “I need to save her,”</p><p>        “Oh, George,” Bad stood and quickly wrapped George up in a hug as his tears began falling. Chant nestled into his side as Skeppy sat on his other, his friends creating an effective barrier between him and the outside world. </p><p>        He sobbed into Bad’s shoulder, the whole situation bringing back unwanted memories of the beatings he received and the treatment he was subject to and what Winnow was most likely going through now.</p><p>        It took a little bit for George to calm down but as soon as he did Bad began sprouted out ideas.</p><p>        “How do we get in, what’s your security like?” Bad asked, pacing the room as Skeppy remained in deep thought.</p><p>        “Umm,” George turned to Chant who had surprisingly shifted, claiming if George trusted Bad and Skeppy, so could he.</p><p>        “They increased it significantly after you got away,” Chant admitted, running his fingers through his dark hair, “I was barely able to evade them and that’s only because I called in a favor one of the beta guards owed me,” </p><p>        George sighed and put his head in his hands. If Chant, who knew every path and inch of the area, was only able to get out through a bribe, how was he supposed to get in, get his sister, and get out unnoticed. </p><p>        “We could go to Sharp?” Bad suggested with uncertainty, fidgeting with his glasses.</p><p>        “He wouldn’t help,” Skeppy growls, making Chant flinch. His eyes immediately soften, “Sorry, Chant. I just wish there was more our High Alpha would do to protect omegas but he doesn’t really care for them since his Luna, Otsana, died. All the laws for omega protection were started by the second High Alpha, Illeron, and his Luna, Roux, but they both passed away due to the same sickness that killed Otsana. Now, he just ‘enforces’ the laws just for the approval of the pack omegas,”</p><p>        Chant’s mouth formed into a line but he didn’t complain. George knew they were both thinking the same thing, at least he isn’t like Shaye, George’s father and High Alpha of Ragnar. Shaye couldn’t care less if an omega was tortured to death in front of him. Bad sits down, pulling George from his thoughts. </p><p>        “You’re right,” Bad says, glancing at Skeppy, “the only way he would help is if one of the honored alphas asked and we don’t have or know anyone with that standing,”</p><p>        All three turned to George whose gaze was fixated on the ground, his mind reeling. There has to be something he can do, anything.</p><p>        He thinks for a moment before his eyes widen as an idea comes to mind.</p><p>        “What if I won the Moon Games? Sharp would have to honor my wish!” he blurts, standing up as he ponders his idea.</p><p>        “Moon Games?” Chant asks at the same time Skeppy apprehensively says, “I don’t know,”</p><p>        “George, I know you want to save your sister but I don’t think this is the way to do it. You said it yourself that you probably wouldn’t be able to get through it with all the alphas around,” Bad counters gently, standing up again.</p><p>        George spun around to face them, determination in his gaze, “That was before Winnow was in danger. Now, I have no choice,”</p><p>        “It’s too dangerous,” Skeppy argued, moving to stand by Bad.</p><p>        “What are the Moon Games?” Chant interrupted, exasperated and looking a little lost.</p><p>        Bad sighed, “It’s a really intense competition between alphas and very aggressive. Alphas get hurt every year,”</p><p>        Chant stood as well, backing Bad and Skeppy as he shook his head at George, “No, not happening. You could die,”</p><p>        George groaned frustratedly, “Look me in the eyes and tell me right now you wouldn’t do the same for your siblings. Skeppy, I know you would enter to save Bad and Bad, I know you would do anything to save Skeppy,” he turned on Chant, “Chant, you saw what I went through. You know what it’s like to be an omega in Ragnar. We can’t leave her there. I won’t let her go through that and if that means entering the Moon Games, so be it. I will do anything to get her out,”</p><p>        His three friends looked down and knowing he hit the nail on the head, George took a step forward as they met his gaze again.</p><p>        “I know you don’t approve but this is what I’m doing and I need your support. Please don’t make me do this alone,”</p><p>        There’s a beat of silence. George bites his lip as he awaits their responses.</p><p>        “Even though I think this is stupid,” Skeppy sighs, holding up a hand to stop George from interrupting, “I’m on your side, George,”</p><p>        “Me too,” Bad agrees immediately. George smiles as his heart swells, his eyes meeting Chant’s as his best friend smiled sadly.</p><p>        “You know I love Winnow and if this is how we save her, I’ll be with you every step of the way,”</p><p>        George wrapped them in a group hug as tears threatened to fall again, smiling to himself knowing he had such loyal friends.</p><p>        “Well, I guess there’s only one thing left to do,” George sighs, breaking up the hug and looking at his friends. They all nod, it's time.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>        George squares his shoulders, his determination to save his sister keeping him from having a panic attack as he walks through the sea of alphas to the sign up table. </p><p>        Several alphas watched with astonishment as he approached the area, clearing his throat to get the attention of the beta working the table.</p><p>        “Can I help you?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at George. His resolve only strengthened and he willed his voice not to shake.</p><p>        “I want to sign up for the Moon Games,” </p><p>        Laughter broke out through the nearby alphas as the beta rolled her eyes.</p><p>        “Very funny, now move. I have actual competitors to sign up rather than deal with an omega,”</p><p>        George narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the chuckling spreading through the pack, “I’m serious, I’m here to sign up,”</p><p>        “You sure? We wouldn’t want a cute little omega like yourself scraping their knees,” a nearby alpha chortled, causing another wave of chuckling. </p><p>        George’s cheeks burn red as the beta raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>        “Sign him up, there’s no rules against it,” a new voice says. George turns to see none other than High Alpha Sapnap standing behind him.</p><p>        Sapnap stared down at the beta, his light brown hair falling into his eyes as he clearly challenged the girl to contradict him. Being so close to a High Alpha usually made George shake but he felt oddly comforted and his wolf seemed to like Sapnap’s presence as it rumbled contently.</p><p>        “Of course,” the beta finally agreed, not daring to disobey the orders of the late High Alpha’s son as she opened up her computer.</p><p>        “I’m sorry about them,” Sapnap says. It takes George a second to realize the alpha is talking to him.</p><p>        “I-it’s okay. I expected it,” He admits. </p><p>        Sapnap smiles kindly, “Well good luck, I guess I’ll see you at the Moon Games…”</p><p>        “George,” he supplied. </p><p>        “George,” Sapnap smiled again, “See you later,” and the alpha headed off, sending glares at anyone who was still laughing at him. George’s wolf whined indignantly, wanting to follow the alpha but he wouldn’t allow it. </p><p>        Attempting to calm his blushing cheeks, he was hurried through the sign-up process by the annoyed beta, too preoccupied to notice Sapnap watching him protectively from a distance or his wolf whining to get back to the alpha. He had more important matters to worry about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we officially begin the story! Apologies for how information-heavy the chapter is but I promise it will be better from here on out. Thank you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked, or left kudos on the prologue, it means a lot especially because WTWE (Where the Woods End) is my first story on ao3 :). I hope you liked the chapter and will be glad to know that posting will hopefully be more consistent but please forgive me if there are some gaps because I'm still a student and online isn't doing me any good lol. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter :) love u!</p><p>p.s. I know the time skip is large but it was necessary and u will get the gogy-alpha angst ik u want haha</p><p>p.s.s. Ages are going to be dif than in real life bc their irl ages messed up my plot and we can't have that lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two: The Moon Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>__________________________________________________<br/>CW // TW / CHILD ABUSE , ABUSE , PTSD , ANXIETY , PANIC ATTACKS , AND GRAPHIC FIGHT SCENES THAT MAY BE UNSETTLING</p><p>-PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THESE TOPICS ARE TRIGGERING FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU!-<br/>__________________________________________________</p><p>        “Hello, omega,” he whirls around to face Wilbur, Schlatt, and Techno, all grinning down at him. Well, Schlatt and Wilbur are grinning, Techno looks bored.</p><p> </p><p>        “What do you want?” he forces himself to reply, standing his ground as his wolf growls angrily.</p><p> </p><p>        Wilbur throws his head back and laughs, “We just wanted to wish you good luck,”</p><p> </p><p>        “You’re gonna need it,”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        George tiredly opened the door for what seems like the hundredth time today, eyeing the beta official standing there.</p><p> </p><p>        “George?” the beta asked, leaning forward slightly.</p><p> </p><p>        “Yes,” he replied, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>        “I’m Winston, one of the organizers for the Moon Games. I’ve been sent to confirm that you, an omega,” the beta gave him a once-over before continuing, “are in fact participating in this year's games?” </p><p> </p><p>        George was about to rip someone’s throat out.</p><p> </p><p>        “I’ve confirmed this multiple times already, can you guys leave me alone now?” he snapped. The beta, Winston, jumped back and scowled, nodding once before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>        George sighed, closing the door and resting his forehead against it. He knew he should be nicer but he was exhausted and quite frankly, annoyed. It seemed like every hour someone new was at his door making sure he really wanted to take part in the games and he would have to confirm it over and over and over again. Not to mention he had hardly gotten any sleep last night with his anxiety running high and his wolf more restless than usual.</p><p> </p><p>        He glanced at the sun through his window. It was mid-day and he hadn’t left his house yet or eaten anything. He just couldn’t stand the stares and the chuckles from the other pack members and he was so on edge his stomach had been churning for hours.</p><p> </p><p>        “What have I done,” George whispered into the door, sinking to the ground as he leaned into the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>        His breathing shortened as he desperately tried to calm down, reminding himself he was doing this for Winnow. She needed him, and for her, he’s going to get through this and compete against alphas. The thought made him sob as tears trickled down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>        George puts his head between his knees, trying to slow everything but his thoughts seem to fly by at the speed of light. He could hardly stand to be near an alpha how was he supposed to compete against them? How was he supposed to be hunted by them? </p><p> </p><p>        “Gogy? Are you okay?” Chant emerged from the kitchen, an half-eaten apple clutched in his hand as he ran to George’s side.</p><p> </p><p>        George shook his head, leaning into Chant as his friend hugged him tightly, breathing deeply as he tried to match Chant’s steady rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>        “It’s alright, breathe with me,” Chant coos.</p><p> </p><p>        George follows his lead, inhaling for 1, 2, 3 and exhaling 1, 2, 3. It takes him a few minutes but he calms down enough to wipe the tears from his cheeks and stumble to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>        “Maybe you should rest,” Chant exclaims, standing up with him. </p><p> </p><p>        George shakes his head, glancing at his friend, “I have to train,”</p><p> </p><p>        Chant sighs, giving him a knowing look, “I know you’re stressed out. I can see it, Gogy. You’re not taking care of yourself!” Chant throws his hands out for emphasis. </p><p> </p><p>        “Thank you for helping me through whatever just happened but I can’t do anything til Winnow is safe, okay? I’m sorry but this is how it is right now,” George replies, his heart softening at his concern.</p><p> </p><p>        “C’mon, please?”</p><p> </p><p>        “Not now, Chant. I have to go,” </p><p> </p><p>        George doesn’t bother grabbing anything as he closes the door behind him, hearing Chant scoff slightly. He can’t help but grin knowing Chant is all too used to his stubbornness. </p><p> </p><p>        He turns and immediately feels like a zoo animal, shifting quickly as he sees someone point in his direction. Several people turn to watch him as two girls bend their heads together, whispering and sending curious glances in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>        He ignores them as he disappears into the alleys between houses. It’s dangerous to be in them but it’s better than being stared at.</p><p> </p><p>        Too soon he’s forced back out into the open as he trots towards the training area, eyes narrowing as he steels his nerves. This is for Winnow.</p><p> </p><p>        He keeps his head straightforward as the overwhelming scent of alpha clouds his senses, making part of him want to flee into the woods, but the other part of him wants to stare the alphas down. </p><p> </p><p>        George surprises himself by meeting a few challenging gazes to which the alphas simply grin arrogantly before scoffing and turning away. Feeling more confident that they are going to leave him alone, George makes his ways towards the front of the course.</p><p> </p><p>        Several alphas stop to watch him as he stretches out and shakes his coat. Normally he’d be close to a panic attack right now considering he had already had something like one today but his protectiveness and determination to help his sister seems to be dimming his over emotions, to which he is extremely grateful.</p><p> </p><p>        George rubs his paws into the dirt, enjoying the cool sensation as he feels more eyes on him. With a strike of competitiveness, he grins. If these alphas are going to stare, he might as well give them something to watch.</p><p> </p><p>        Bending down with his hackles raised, he waits a moment to build the tension before springing forward into the course.</p><p> </p><p>        Any nerves he feels evaporate as he loses himself, leaping, turning, and climbing quicker than he has ever done before. He hurtles over the large ditches, stretching out his body so he can use the moment to propel himself into a climbing wall which he scales in an instant. A few wolves gasp and he confidently leaps from the top, landing softly on the ground as he gets right back to the path. He completes the last obstacles easily, finishing the course in record time and smiling to himself at the utter shock coming off the alphas who had stopped to watch him.</p><p> </p><p>        “George! That was amazing!” </p><p> </p><p>        George spins around, recognizing the voice and scent as his wolf perks up even more, yapping happily inside his chest.</p><p> </p><p>        “I’ve never seen anyone complete the course that fast!” Sapnap exclaims, coming over in his wolf form. George admires his mousey brown coat for a second before glancing up and catching sight of Sapnap’s fiery orange eyes. They shine so brightly he wants to study them for hours and get lost in their chaotic warmth.</p><p> </p><p>        “Thank you,” he manages to reply, looking away from Sapnap’s intense gaze. All the confidence he had during his run vanishes quickly, leaving him drained and ready to go home but his wolf seems to revel in the presence of the alpha, so he doesn’t mind talking with Sapnap for a little longer.  </p><p> </p><p>        “No ones been giving you trouble?” Sapnap asks, looking around protectively.</p><p> </p><p>        George shakes his head, smiling slightly, “I haven’t been here for long but so far just a lot of stares,”</p><p> </p><p>        Sapnap scoffs, “I don’t doubt it, your movement while you’re running is incredible. I was watching from the hill over there,” he gestured to the nearby grassy area where several alphas were lounging in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>        George blushed at the compliment, “Are you here to train?” </p><p> </p><p>        “I’m actually just waiting for Dream, we’re heading out to hunt in a few,”</p><p> </p><p>        “Oh cool,” George nodded, “You two are mates, right?” He immediately snaps his mouth shut, burning red at his inappropriate question when Sapnap laughs lightheartedly, calming him immediately.</p><p> </p><p>        “We hope we are but we won’t know til Dream turns 18. His birthday is about a week and half after the Moon Games,” Sapnap brightens up as he talks about Dream, his eyes shining. His excitement makes George grin.</p><p> </p><p>        “Sap!” a distant voice calls. </p><p> </p><p>        George glances over Sapnap’s shoulder at a blonde wolf, the largest George has ever seen, bounding towards them at full speed. Sapnap grins and turns to meet the wolf but the sight has George shrinking back, feeling nervous.</p><p> </p><p>        “Dream!” Sapnap yelps as the blonde wolf tackles him. George takes a few steps back as the two tussle playfully. He could tell they weren’t actually fighting but the alphas fighting make him nervous.</p><p> </p><p>        George watched as they separated, laughing. It made his wolf ache slightly, longing for a connection like that but he ignored it as Dream glanced at him through green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hey, you're the omega that’s participating in the Moon Games this year, right?”</p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah, that’s me,” George replied, finding it surprisingly easy to be in Dream’s presence, just like how he felt around Sapnap. A surprising sense of security.</p><p> </p><p>        “That’s awesome! Sap can participate this year but I can’t, I’m not 18 yet,” Dream frowned. </p><p> </p><p>        Sapnap chuckled and nudged Dream, “Next year. Besides,” he grinned at George, “I’ve got enough competition this year. You should’ve seen George run, Dream, it was awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>        George felt himself blush again as Sapnap grinned proudly at him and Dream looked impressed. His wolf howled at the alphas attention, causing George to wag his tail which he caught quickly enough but not before Dream and Sapnap gave him amused looks.</p><p> </p><p>        “I should get going,” he rushed, eyes wide at what he just did. He can’t believe he wagged his tail, in front of the two high alphas no less. That’s so embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>        “Well it was nice to meet you, George,” Dream smiled, pulling himself to his full height. George’s eyes widened slightly at how tall he stood, even as a wolf, but he just smiled politely and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>        “See you later! Good run!” Sapnap called as the duo walked away.</p><p> </p><p>        “Bye,” he called lamely to the alphas retreating backs, sighing as he turned to the course. He contemplated doing another practice run but he caught sight of a tall man with brown hair giving him a manic smile and decided he has had enough alphas for today.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>        “George?” a knock rings out as George groans, head pounding, and forces himself to the door. It’s been two days since his run-in with the High Alphas and since then, he made up with Chant but still has been unable to sleep and feeling a bit sick.</p><p> </p><p>        “Look, I’m participating. Stop aski- Oh, hi Bad!” George smiles at his friend's comforting face, grateful he wasn’t going to have to deal with another official.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hey, I was wondering if you and Chant wanted to come over for dinner? Skeppy and I haven’t seen you since you signed up and I know you’re nervous with the games tomorrow so we figured we could try to, you know, take the weight off your shoulders and we want to get to know Chant better and make sure he feels welcome as a visitor to the pack-” Bad rambled until George interrupted him with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>        “Bad, I’d love to,” George grinned as Bad smiled happily.</p><p> </p><p>        “And Chant?”</p><p> </p><p>        George just grins as Chant pops up behind him, “Free food? I’m in,”</p><p> </p><p>        “Well, let’s go then. Skeppy made lamb,” </p><p> </p><p>        Chant whooped happily at the mention of a home-cooked meal. George’s stomach rumbled loudly, making him blush as Bad and Chant raised their eyebrows at him. The sight almost made him laugh out loud. </p><p> </p><p>        “When’s the last time you ate?” Bad teased but George could see the underlying worry in his friend’s eyes. Bad knew how bad his eating habits got when he was anxious. </p><p> </p><p>        Chant gave him a look, clearly stating if George didn’t tell the truth that he’s refused Chant’s efforts to shove food down his throat he was going to tell Bad for him.</p><p> </p><p>        “It’s been a few days,” George finally admitted, watching as Chant nodded encouragingly. Bad’s eyes widened but it was clear he wasn’t too surprised.</p><p> </p><p>        “Good thing we have extra then,” he replied simply, looping an arm around George and the other around Chant.</p><p> </p><p>        The trio make their way to Bad and Skeppy’s, George feeling the weight of the Moon Games lifting as he falls back into his normal banter. Bad’s and Chant’s jokes make him smile more than he has in weeks, everything seeming ten times funnier than it would be before just because of the slump he’s been in the past few days.</p><p> </p><p>        George feels himself grinning once again as he sees an impatient Skeppy waiting for them, smiling broadly when he sees them approach.</p><p> </p><p>        “Georgie!” Skeppy exclaims, running the last few meters and wrapping George up in a tight embrace that knocks the air from his lungs. He sees Chant back up in his peripheral vision, Bad quickly comforting him and reassuring him that Skeppy is harmless. George turns his attention back to alpha suffocating him.</p><p> </p><p>        “Skeppy,” he gasps, tapping the alphas shoulder, “can’t- breathe,”</p><p> </p><p>        “You muffin, put him down,” Bad scolds, whacking Skeppy as he sets George down with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>        “Don’t worry, Bad, I missed you too,” Skeppy coos, pulling Bad into his chest and hugging him. Bad giggles happily, pretending to be annoyed but failing. </p><p> </p><p>        George’s wolf howls longingly in him as it makes it obviously clear that it wants a mate. His mind flashes to Sapnap and Dream and how the duo were so comfortable around each other.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hey Chant, how are you settling in?” Skeppy asks, pulling George from his wolf’s desires.</p><p> </p><p>        Chant grins at George, “It’s great! Gogy here is a lousy roomie though,”</p><p> </p><p>        Skeppy laughs, “Well, once we figure everything out, I’ll get conference with the High Alphas and get you a permanent spot in the pack, then you can get your own house,”</p><p> </p><p>        George’s heart soars at the smile that adorns Chant’s face, remembering how he felt when he finally found a secure place within the pack. The feeling of finding home.</p><p> </p><p>        “Who’s ready for some lamb?” Bad calls as he herds them into the familiar house, obviously too hungry to continue talking.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>        “Skeppy, that was so good,” George groaned, rubbing his stomach as the three lounged around the living room.</p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah, that was delicious,” Bad compliments, gazing at Skeppy with admiration.</p><p> </p><p>        “I’m glad you liked it,” Skeppy smiles, obviously proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>        George sent the alpha a second smile as he pulled himself to his feet, knowing if he stayed seated for any longer he would fall asleep on Bad and Skeppy’s couch. He can’t afford to spend the night as much as he may want to, the Moon Games start tomorrow at sundown.</p><p> </p><p>        “I’m so stuffed,” Chant adds, returning from the kitchen after helping himself to three servings.</p><p> </p><p>        “That’s what you get for eating, like all of it,” George snorts, kicking Chant as he flops onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>        “Blame Skeppy, if it wasn’t so good I wouldn’t have eaten so much,” </p><p> </p><p>        Skeppy just smiles mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>        “We better get going,” George yawns, pulling Chant to his feet and ignoring his pitiful whines.</p><p> </p><p>        He turns to thank Bad and Skeppy again but his smile falters slightly as Bad and Skeppy exchange a look. This can’t be good.</p><p> </p><p>        “George,” Bad starts, standing up, “Are you sure you want to go through with the Moon Games? I’m worried you’re going to get hurt or worse, the alphas are going to use their alpha voice on you,”</p><p> </p><p>        George flinches at the suggestion of the use of the alpha voice as Skeppy nods earnestly. The alpha voice is an advantage alphas have where they can channel their wolf and get an omega to do anything they please. It has been banned from use for over a century but many alphas managed to get away with it. He turns to Chant who simply shrugs, looking taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>        George sighs, sitting back down to face his friends. He knew this was coming, “Guys, this is the best option to get Winnow to safety. I know it’s going to be hard but I can do it, you need to trust me, okay? Besides, the whole pack will be there. Nobody’s going to try anything, especially with the beta guards patrolling,”</p><p> </p><p>        Skeppy and Bad share another look and George feels anger bubbling as they have a secret conversation through their mating link. Why don’t they understand?</p><p> </p><p>        “George, maybe we can find another way. Just think about-” Skeppy starts but George cuts him off abruptly, jumping to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>        “JUST STOP!” He yells, Skeppy side-stepping in front of Bad at his tone. George watches the movement with narrowed eyes, he may be angry but he would never hurt them. Chant lays a hand on his arm, eyes widened in alarm, but he shakes off the touch.</p><p> </p><p>        With renewed rage, he can’t stop himself as the pent up anxiety and sleepless nights comes pouring out, “YOU DON’T THINK I'M TERRIFIED OF GOING AGAINST NOT ONE ALPHA, BUT DOZENS? YOU DON’T THINK I HAVEN’T HAD A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP ALL WEEK BECAUSE EVERYTIME I CLOSE MY EYES, I CAN ONLY SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME HAPPENING TO WINNOW. I FEEL LIKE WE KEEP COMING BACK TO THIS, YOU TWO KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE WHAT I WENT THROUGH! GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS! THIS IS THE QUICKEST WAY TO GET WINNOW OUT, I DON’T CARE IF I HAVE TO PUT MYSELF AT RISK!”</p><p> </p><p>        He stops, suddenly feeling lightheaded and sinking onto the couch. Guilt ripples through him as he glances up to see Bad is in tears, hiding behind Skeppy while the alpha stares at him, open-mouthed. Chant glares at him, mouth drawn in a tight line and letting off a strong scent of disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>        “I gotta go,” George whispers, everything hitting him at once and becoming too much as he bolts to the door and slams it closed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>        Quickly shifting, he decides he isn’t ready to go home yet or face any of his friends. Especially not Chant who’s definitely going to call him out on his bullshit, not that he doesn’t deserve it after what he just did.</p><p> </p><p>        Wanting to clear his head, he sprints for the meadow trying to ignore the burning in his throat and the pressure building in his skull. </p><p> </p><p>        Soon, the soft grass sinks in under his weight as he shifts back, falling to his knees and feeling the bitter sweet release of his tears. Sobs wrack through him, making his whole body shake as he curls in on himself. </p><p> </p><p>        “For Winnow,” George whimpers, turning his head to the moon as his sobs fade into pathetic sniffles. </p><p> </p><p>        Moonlight washes over him, bathing him in the soft glow that wraps around him like a halo of stardust, framing his tear-stained cheeks and red nose. </p><p> </p><p>        George’s wolf howls and something close to resolve, but not quite, cracks inside him. He feels the emotions melting away like candle wax, pooling at his feet and sinking into the meadow. He can’t afford to be afraid, he can’t afford to be weak, and his wolf knows that.</p><p> </p><p>        He gasps at the sudden change. It’s not often an omega’s wolf takes over but when they need to be strong for someone they love, sometimes it’s the only option. </p><p> </p><p>        George pants, trying to get used to his dimmed emotions. Even though this has never happened to him before, it’s clear he still has some control as shame makes his cheeks burn. How could he yell at them like that? The two wolves that took him in and cared for him like their own.</p><p> </p><p>        His wolf growls quietly, the low rumble in his chest reminding him of what’s at stake and how quickly his wolf will take over if need be. George calms himself down, not wanting to give up all of his emotions to his wolf but for now, he thanks it quietly for helping him re-focus.</p><p> </p><p>        George brushes the dirt of himself and stands up, starting his long walk home. He’ll apologize to Bad and Skeppy tomorrow before the opening ceremony, he needs their support. The ache in his chest doesn’t fade as he runs his fingers over the plants on the path. This is for Winnow.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>        “You ready?” Chant asks, gazing at the pedestal where the opening ceremony will take place.</p><p> </p><p>        George can only swallow and nod. There’s a lot of wolves here. Chant must sense his distress because he grabs his hand, squeezing it gently.</p><p> </p><p>        George gives him a thankful smile as he turns back to the crowd. After he threw his little tantrum last night, Chant had waited up for him to come home and after yelling at him, made sure he was okay. They talked everything out and George told Chant how stressed he was about the games and his wolf teetering on the edge of taking over his emotions completely. It felt good to get everything off his chest.</p><p> </p><p>        This morning he had gone and grabbed some bacon and eggs from The Diner (Kova was working and along with wishing him luck in the games today, gave him four meals worth of free food) and took the goodies to Bad and Skeppy as well as offer a formal apology.</p><p> </p><p>        Bad and Skeppy, being the angels they are, understood immediately and promised to have front row seats for the competition.</p><p> </p><p>        George scanned the crowd, looking for his friends' familiar faces but couldn’t see them.</p><p> </p><p>        “Relax, they’ll be here,” Chant reassured. </p><p> </p><p>        “Right, relax,” he parroted, taking a deep breath. The opening ceremony was to start any minute and he felt the internal struggle of his wolf wanting to take over his emotions and his mind fighting it off, for now at least.</p><p> </p><p>        “I better go to the stands, you got this!” Chant smiled gently, giving George a quick hug before disappearing into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>        George immediately felt the absence of his friend by his side as he started forward towards the ceremonial pedestal where High Alpha Sharp will announce the beginning of the games and the rules.</p><p> </p><p>        He ducked between a pair of alphas, one of them scoffing at him as he walked past. He’s never wanted to shift more in his life but everyone was required to be in human form til the start of the first section.</p><p> </p><p>        He swallowed and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He just has to get through the opening ceremony and then it's time to shift.</p><p> </p><p>        “George!” </p><p> </p><p>        He turned, a smile already spreading as he caught sight of Sapnap winding through the crowd towards him with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hey, Sapnap!”</p><p> </p><p>        Sapnap finally managed to push his way past a few bulky alphas and stand next to him. George’s wolf stopped its fight for his emotions for a split second at the alphas approach, yapping happily before remembering what they were here for and turning back to battle once again. </p><p> </p><p>        “You ready?” Sapnap asked excitedly, obviously looking forward to the competition. George hesitated for a second but stopped when he saw Sapnap frown at him, tilting his head slightly. He stepped back self consciously under the alpha’s stare.</p><p> </p><p>        “Are you okay? You seem pretty stressed and your wolf is freaking out,” </p><p> </p><p>        George glanced up open-mouthed. How did Sapnap know so much?</p><p> </p><p>        “I- uh, I’m fine, just nervous,” he stuttered a reply, offering what he hoped was a comforting smile. </p><p> </p><p>        Sapnap frowned for a moment more, seeming like he was going to argue but instead his eyes flitted behind George and he smiled widely. Sighing in relief that he wasn’t going to explain himself to Sapnap, not that he would mind, he turned to see what the alpha was grinning at.</p><p> </p><p>        “Ay, Punz!” Sapnap called, making George flinch slightly.</p><p> </p><p>        “Sap!” a blonde haired alpha called back excitedly, making his way over and dragging a very tall, brown haired alpha, the one who had given George a manic smile at the training course a few days ago, behind him.</p><p> </p><p>        George shivered and stepped closer to Sapnap as the brown haired alpha narrowed his eyes at him, making it painfully obvious he doesn’t like him.</p><p> </p><p>        “Are you ready for me to kick your ass?” Punz teased, shouldering Sapnap playfully.</p><p> </p><p>        Sapnap laughed, shoving him back, “No, you’re gonna get your ass kicked. If not by me, which is highly unlikely, by Georgie here,”</p><p> </p><p>        George almost yelps as Sapnap wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into his side, grinning. He looks up at Punz shyly, resisting the urge to push closer to Sapnap who is pressed against his side.</p><p> </p><p>        Punz studies him, finally glancing up with a lopsided grin, “You’re the omega?”</p><p> </p><p>        George nods, wondering if alphas will stop asking that. By his scent it should be clear he’s the only omega in the area at this point. The thought makes him nervous as he looks away for a second as his nerves go into a frenzy.</p><p> </p><p>        “I’m Punz, aka Sapnap’s doom,”</p><p> </p><p>        “Oh shut up,” Sapnap chuckles, nudging George, “and this is Wilbur by the way,”</p><p> </p><p>        George smiles politely at the alpha but Wilbur just nods in return, ruffling his wavy hair with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>        “Have you seen Shlatt or Techno?” Wilbur asks with an accent not unlike George’s own.</p><p> </p><p>        “They can’t be that hard to spot, Techno has pink hair for goodness sake,” Punz replies, craning his head to see above the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>        “Nevermind, I see them,” Wilbur calls, smiling at Sapnap and Punz before making his way towards the back of the group.</p><p> </p><p>        Suddenly, George is painfully aware that Sapnap’s arm is still around his shoulders. He stills as butterflies fill his stomach. It must be nerves.</p><p> </p><p>        “Attention this year's competitors and spectators!” silence fell over the crowd as George turned to look at the pedestal, Sapnap removing his arm from around George as he turned with Punz to pay attention. </p><p> </p><p>        George only had a second to miss the contact before High Alpha Sharp stepped onto the podium, looking regal in a tailored suit. Behind him stood Dream, towering over his father. George saw Sapnap wave slightly as Dream grinned in return.</p><p> </p><p>        “Welcome to the beginning of the annual Moon Games!” Sharp yelled, smiling wickedly as the crowd exploded in cheers. </p><p> </p><p>        The High Alpha set George on edge, something about him didn’t seem right but it’s probably just his past with not pushing for omega protection.</p><p> </p><p>        Sharp put up a hand and the crowd quieted instantly but remained buzzing with energy.</p><p> </p><p>        “Now, I will go over rules and regulations but first,” Sharp grinned, “I think we need a refresher on the Moon Games,”</p><p> </p><p>        The crowd broke out in yells again. George shrunk in on himself as he was jostled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>        “Watch it,” a tall alpha growled at him, shouldering him hard. George stumbled into Sapnap who caught him before he hit the ground. </p><p> </p><p>        George righted himself as anger permeated the air, Sapnap glaring at the alpha who muttered an apology and shuffled away.</p><p> </p><p>        “Are you okay?” Sapnap asked finally, turning back to him.</p><p> </p><p>        George just nodded as Sapnap’s eyes soften slightly, “Don’t worry, beta patrol won’t let any of those idiots try anything during the games,” </p><p> </p><p>        He smiles, still shaken but comforted by Sapnap’s words. The crowd quiets once more as Sharp begins to talk.</p><p> </p><p>        “For those of you who don’t know how the Moon Games came to be, let me give you a rundown,” Sharp began to walk along the edge of the stage, “Many years ago, our kind was rogue and unpredictable. Untamed, but none more than the alphas,”</p><p> </p><p>        The crowd of alphas whooped loudly as Sharp smirked before continuing, “Alphas ran wild, uncontrollable and filled with rage. So much so, a day couldn’t pass by without blood being spilt on the earth from the urges they could not control. Since then, we have evolved but that bloodlust still lives deep within us. Who’s to say it won’t emerge again?”</p><p> </p><p>        George was finding it hard to breathe. He’d seen an alpha lose control before and it had not ended well for him. A cracked skull, a broken collarbone, and 6 shattered ribs among other injuries left him bed ridden for weeks. He unconsciously traced the scar on the back of his head with shaking fingers, trying to re-focus on Sharp’s words.</p><p> </p><p>        “That is why the Moon Games were created, to help alphas channel this energy into something interesting and slightly less deadly,”</p><p> </p><p>        The crowd laughed.</p><p> </p><p>        “Per usual, the Moon Games will consist of two nights of trials. The first will be the bulk of the competition with two rounds of Hunted. In case you have forgotten what Hunted is, our competitors will be divided into two groups, hunters and runners. Starting at sundown, participants will be released into the woods and the hunters have till midnight to catch as many runners as they can. At midnight, there will be a small break and reset before the roles reverse. Hunters get points for catching and pinning runners, runners get points for survival. Runners, if you are caught, you will shift into human form and walk back to the starting point. The beta officials will be patrolling all night and keeping score. The second night, my personal favorite, is the Final Fight. Our top five wolves with the most points will enter the arena and fight under the full moon till we have one remaining. The victor will be granted one wish of whatever they may desire, whether is be wealth, security,” Sharp paused to grin at the crowd, “or a mate,”</p><p> </p><p>        The alphas went crazy, jumping up and down and yelling their excitement. George felt tears welling in his eyes as a panic attack neared rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>        No, no, no no no no no no. </p><p> </p><p>        George gasped as his wolf sprung forward, latching it’s jaws into his soul. He felt like his whole body short-circuited as he jolted. His emotions ripped away from him and thrown into the depths of his mind, leaving him with extremely dimmed versions. His wolf growled, it’s message clear. There’s no time for overwhelming emotions anymore, it’s time to be strong.</p><p> </p><p>        He stood up straight, looking around without fear at his opponents, his wolf analyzing each one. Their strengths, their weaknesses. However, when he turned to Sapnap, his wolf just howled happily and turned back to Sharp. Maybe it’s because Sapnap was so kind to him.</p><p> </p><p>        Sharp had re-centered himself on the pedestal, eyes scanning over the crowd as Dream frowned behind him. George swore the High Alpha’s eyes lingered on him but before his wolf could process it, Sharp began speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>        “Now for the rules,”</p><p> </p><p>        A groan rippled through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>        “I know, I know. Not a favorite,” Sharp teased but his tone made George uneasy despite his smothered emotions.</p><p> </p><p>        “As you all know, no maiming or killing. No attacking beta officials or sabotage and stay inside the perimeters. If you follow the rules you will be fine but breaking them will result in immediate disqualification. If the officials catch you doing something else they deem as cheating, you will be disqualified,”</p><p> </p><p>        The crowd began to buzz but Sharp held up a hand.</p><p> </p><p>        “One more thing,” the High Alpha grinned and George swallowed nervously. Even Sapnap had his eyes narrowed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>        “This year we had a surprise. In case you haven’t heard, there’s an omega competing this year,”</p><p> </p><p>        His wolf in control couldn’t stop George from shrinking down as every eye turned to him, looking him over like he was nothing more than spoils from a hunt. Sapnap stepped slightly closer to him, glaring at anyone who was showing aggression towards him.</p><p> </p><p>        “Because of this new development,” Sharp continued, sneering, “I have been asked to remind our alpha competitors that any use of your alpha voice is strictly prohibited and will result in banishment from the pack,”</p><p> </p><p>        Angry murmurs arose, the scent of the area becoming hostile as more alphas turned to glare at George. He fought to keep from shaking and kept his gaze on Sharp who was leering at him. The alphas don’t have any reason to be mad, the alpha voice has already been outlawed for so long. None of them should even think about using it on him. Then again, his old pack, his family, used it on him. Just another reason to win and get Winnow out.</p><p> </p><p>        “Don’t worry, I won’t let them do anything,” Sapnap murmured. George sent him a smile, feeling grateful he had at least one alpha on his side, as Sapnap grinned back at him before returning his attention back to the pedestal.</p><p> </p><p>        “Now that we have covered everything, please go enjoy a nice afternoon and be back here an hour before sundown to get split into your groups. Then, the games shall begin,” Sharp dismissed the crowd with a quick wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>        George released a sigh of relief but quickly felt unsafe as more alphas turned to look at him. His wolf growled, more than ready to fight but Sapnap put an arm around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>        “I’ll walk with you,” he smiled, “later, Punz!”</p><p> </p><p>        George went to argue that he’ll be fine but closed his mouth when Sapnap’s scent washed over him at full strength. It calmed him down and his wolf rumbled as he nodded in agreement. He let Sapnap lead him through the crowd to the outskirts where Bad, Skeppy, and Chant were waiting nervously. Their eyes widened as they saw him approach, the High Alpha’s son with an arm around his shoulders. Chant backed up as Bad and Skeppy inclined their heads politely.</p><p> </p><p>        “Evening, High Alpha Sapnap,” Bad chirped, smiling as his eyes flitted between George and Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>        “Just call me Sapnap please,” he replied, grinning at them.</p><p> </p><p>        George nodded comfortingly at Chant, letting him know this is not an alpha he needs to be wary of. Chant nodded a reply but kept his distance.</p><p> </p><p>        “Are you competing this year?” Skeppy asked, brightening up. George had a suspicion that Skeppy wished to participate in the games but held back at Bad’s worried request.</p><p> </p><p>        “Wouldn’t miss it,” Sapnap quipped, “You’re 21 right?” </p><p> </p><p>        Skeppy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>        “Why don’t you compete?” </p><p> </p><p>        “I prefer to stay with my mate and watch,” Bad blushed and looked down as Skeppy nudged him fondly. Sapnap “awh”d at the duo, earning him a grin from Skeppy, before turning to Chant.</p><p> </p><p>        “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before,” he said, his nose scrunching slightly. George immediately stepped in as he saw Chant’s chest begin to rise and fall rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>        “This is Chant. He’s a friend of mine from my old pack. We’re hoping to get him approved into the pack after the Moon Games,” George left out saving Winnow. He needed to win before making a demand that big.</p><p> </p><p>        “Oh,” Sapnap smiled warmly at Chant which made George’s wolf growl, “Well any friend of Georgie here is a friend of mine, welcome to the pack!”</p><p> </p><p>        Chant smiled widely, managing to sputter a quiet “Thank you,” to Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>        George smiled widely at the alpha, letting Sapnap’s warmth wash over him. Sapnap meets his gaze, smiling fondly down at him. His stomach flutters slightly as they stare at each other giddily. They’re interrupted, however, as Dream pushes through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>        “Sap, let’s go eat. I’m starved! Hey George, sorry about my dad,” Dream rushes his words as he stands next to Sapnap, earnest green eyes meeting George’s gaze. He feels a pang of guilt. Sharp’s probably not easy to live with and he knows all about difficult families.</p><p> </p><p>        “It’s okay, you didn’t have anything to do with it,” he comforts. Dream smiles and tousles his blonde hair, grasping Sapnap’s hand with his free one. George watches their fingers intertwine with a pang of jealousy but he shakes it away.</p><p> </p><p>        “See you tonight, George!” Sapnap says with a smile as Dream leads him away. George’s wolf howls as they go.</p><p> </p><p>        “George!” Chant grins, smacking his shoulder, “You have a crush on the High Alpha!”</p><p> </p><p>        That catches his attention as Bad and Skeppy simultaneously raise their heads and ask “What?”</p><p> </p><p>        “Huh? N-no I do not!” George sputters indignantly, his cheeks heating up. </p><p> </p><p>        Chant laughs, still on a high from being accepted into the pack, “You do! You’re blushing and everything!”</p><p> </p><p>        “Oh my goodness, he is!” Bad adds, stepping closer and dancing gleefully.</p><p> </p><p>        “Georgie’s got a crush, Georgie’s got a crush!” Skeppy sing-songs, dancing with Bad.</p><p> </p><p>        “Will you three please shut up!” George snaps, glancing around and trying to shush them. An internal debate raged through him. Did he like Sapnap? No it can’t be, even if he did his emotions are suppressed, not to mention Sapnap is with Dream!</p><p> </p><p>        He draws himself back as Chant, Bad, and Skeppy calm there laughter, Bad turning to him with a softened expression.</p><p> </p><p>        “Really though, George, are you okay with the High Alpha being that close? I know it looked like you were blushing but it something happened-”</p><p> </p><p>        “No no no, Sapnap’s great,” he interrupts, groaning a second later at his mistake.</p><p> </p><p>        “Great?” Skeppy asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively that sends Chant and Bad into another fit of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>        “Okay, that’s enough. Let’s go eat,” George demands but he can’t keep the smile off his face as he turns away, his friend’s teasing lightening up his mood dramatically. He thinks not for the first time how lucky he is to have them here.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>        George’s good mood disappears with every step towards the course, the sun steadily inching towards the horizon. An unignorable reminder of the events that are to start the second the last of the fiery haze sinks beneath the ground. </p><p> </p><p>        He clenches and unclenches his fist, resisting the urge to shift as he takes deep breaths. His wolf growls and reigns in his emotions but tension remains in his muscles, making his movements stiff as he forces himself to take one step after another.</p><p> </p><p>        Chant, Bad, and Skeppy had wished him luck, already heading to the stands. The stands were pointless is his opinion, nobody could see anything going on in the woods from them anyway but his friends insisted they be there, for which he was grateful.</p><p> </p><p>        The long line of alphas waiting to be divided came into view, George’s chest tightening at the sight. His wolf reigns back his emotions, forcing his body to calm itself down.</p><p> </p><p>        His feet smack against the ground as alphas turn at his approach, majority leering at him. He gulps as he scans the crowd searching for any familiar face. Unfortunately, the only eyes that make contact with his own are Wilbur’s. His stomach drops as Wilbur grins sadistically and begins walking towards him.</p><p> </p><p>        His wolf growls, pulling in more control. So much so, George finds himself walking towards the line, meeting Wilbur halfway. Wilbur doesn’t miss the chance to ram his shoulder into George, sending pain shooting down his arm and torso.</p><p> </p><p>        “Watch where you’re going,” Wilbur growls.</p><p> </p><p>        George forces himself to narrow his eyes, not replying as he goes to walk by him but his path is blocked.</p><p> </p><p>        “You will reply when spoken too,” Wilbur snarls, taking a step closer so George can smell the anger wafting off him. George’s wolf bares its teeth in reply but he schools his expression into something natural. This only manages to anger Wilbur more as he goes to shove George. </p><p> </p><p>        Bracing for impact, he squeezes his eyes shut but he feels two more alphas approach, making him peak through cracked lids.</p><p> </p><p>        Wilbur is being held back, a pink-haired alpha holding one arm and a brown-haired alpha with defined sideburns holding his other. All three alphas are sneering at him but Wilbur seems content to let them stop him. Instead, he shakes them loose and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>        “I’ll see you during the hunt, omega,”</p><p> </p><p>        All three alphas stalk away, the pink-haired one giving George a once-over that chills him to the bone before following his friends nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>        George forces himself to calm down after the strange encounter, glancing back at the line. His wolf still on edge, making him feel uneasy but he brushes it off as he’s ushered into the crowd by a beta official.</p><p> </p><p>        Another Beta stands on the pedestal, calling out names. If your name is called, you go stand to the side. George doesn’t hear his name, thankfully, so he stays put. Soon, the group has been divided into two. Wristbands are passed around each group to help differentiate hunters from runners. George studies his, it looks dark blue but he doesn’t know for sure. The other group’s bracelets look yellowish. He rolls his eyes, of course they had to be color coordinated.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hey George,” he turns to see Punz smiling at him before the alpha looks around, “I guess we’re on the same team tonight!” </p><p> </p><p>        At least he has one familiar face, even though they will still be competing.</p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah,” he replies, smiling and unsure of what else to say. Instead he fiddles with the edge of his shirt, running the smooth fabric between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>        They stand in silence for a second before hands clasp George’s shoulders. He grins despite himself as Sapnap’s scent invades his senses.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hey Snapmap,” Punz laughs, punching his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>        “Oh shut up,” Sapnap giggles. The sound makes George feel warm as he leans into the touch. Sapnap wraps an arm around him playfully, giving him a shake.</p><p> </p><p>        “You ready, George? Looks like we’re going to be hunting first,” he grins. George laughs as Punz whoops.</p><p> </p><p>        Sapnap’s side is warm and it takes all George’s focus not to let himself be overwhelmed by the sensation. What is wrong with him? He shakes his head slightly, clearing it as a hush falls over the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>        He turns with Punz and Sapnap towards the podium, Sharp and Dream stepping up onto it. Sapnap withdraws his arm as Sharp clears his throat, an energetic buzz rising from the alphas. It makes George nervous but his wolf puts an end to that quickly, refocusing his attention on Sharp.</p><p> </p><p>        “Welcome back competitors. Who’s ready for the Games to begin?” Sharp smirks as the crowd goes wild, the smell of aggression skyrocketing as the alphas bounce off each other.</p><p> </p><p>        The crowd settles down when Sharp raises his arm, still smirking, “Competitors on the left,” he gestures to the crowd George is standing in, “You will be hunting first. Competitors on the right will be running. You have your assignments. In 30 minutes the Moon Games will officially begin,”</p><p> </p><p>        The crowd goes mental. Shouts and screams make George’s head ring. Sharp laughs over the din, the sound sending a chill down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>        “For now, I recommend you all get some water because that’s all you're getting til midnight. Be back here in 20 minutes, then the runners will be released,” Sharp smiles into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>        Sapnap taps George on the arm, “Me and Punz are going to go get some water and then talk with Dream before we have to meet back here. Want to come?” </p><p> </p><p>        George nods, his wolf yapping happily at the prospect of being with both Dream and Sapnap. He chastises it quickly, there’s no need to get so excited about being around the High Alphas.</p><p> </p><p>        He follows them through the crowd, sticking close so he doesn’t get bumped away. It’s clear from the pure energy in the air the alphas here are far too excited for the Games to start.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hey Dreamie,” Sapnap calls as they near the podium. </p><p> </p><p>        “Hey,” Dream replies, grinning as he wraps an arm around Sapnap and pulls him into his side. Dream turns to grin at Punz and George, “Are you guys ready?”</p><p> </p><p>        “Oh hell yeah,” Punz says. George just shrugs, trying to look nonchalant but it doesn’t work very well.</p><p> </p><p>        “Don’t be nervous, Georgie,” Sapnap teases, leaning over and ruffling his hair. He bats the alphas hand away indignantly but can’t ignore that fact that he liked the alpha touching him. </p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah, Sapnap won’t stop talking about how good you are. I’ll be rooting for you,” Dream adds with a mischievous smile. </p><p> </p><p>        Sapnap swats him in the stomach, “As your predicted mate, you should be rooting for me but I guess since it’s George I don’t mind,”</p><p> </p><p>        George almost blushes. </p><p> </p><p>        They quickly drink some water, the alphas chatting aimlessly while George just stands there, before a horn starts to sound.</p><p> </p><p>        “That’s our cue,” Sapnap declares, jumping out of Dream’s arms. Loud whoops fill the area as the competitors make their way to the beginning of the course in their respective groups.</p><p> </p><p>        “Good luck, guys! I’ll be officiating if I can get away from my Father so I might see you out there. If I don’t I’ll be cheering for you all!” Dream yells as they join the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>        “I’m so excited.” Punz exclaims, smiling widely, “Hey, there’s Wilbur. Will!”</p><p> </p><p>        George sighs as the tall alpha gives him a once-over before smiling a Punz, “I guess I won’t be hunting you tonight, I’m still going to kick your ass though,” </p><p> </p><p>        Punz and Sapnap laugh but George can’t help but feel like the words are aimed at him.</p><p> </p><p>        They shuffle towards the starting line, the last sliver of sun still peaking over the horizon. George’s wolf calms his nerves as it focuses in, this is it.</p><p> </p><p>        “Runners! Are you ready?” Sharp’s voice booms. They go wild.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hunters! Are you ready?” It’s Dream’s voice this time. The yells are louder as the alphas whoop, a few howling.</p><p> </p><p>        “Everyone shift,” Sharp commands. George feels instant relief as he shrinks down into his powerful body, any fear he has disappearing completely. </p><p> </p><p>        “Runners you are released,” the runners howl and yap as they sprint into the woods, “Hunters as soon as the sun is gone and at my word, you may hunt,”</p><p> </p><p>        The group waits impatiently, growling and bumping against each other as all eyes stay on the sun. The smells and sounds of the runners disappear quickly, faster than light itself.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hunters,” Sharp calls as the last sliver of sun disappears, “HUNT!”</p><p> </p><p>        George is jostled as the competitors surge forward. He growls at an alpha who uses its size to shoulder him to the side but quickly loses him in the group.</p><p> </p><p>        He refocuses on the woods. He needs to get to the front of the pack and break off if he wants any hope of catching anyone. </p><p> </p><p>        George spots an opening in the group and quickly makes his move, maneuvering so he’s out front and to the side. The smart alphas and himself turn away from the main area as the rest of the group surges forward into the middle of the woods.</p><p> </p><p>        Runners will most likely be hiding in the deepest, darkest parts of the area. Luckily, that is where George thrives. </p><p> </p><p>        He keeps running, relishing the feel of the ground beneath his paws for a few moments before he catches a scent. He turns quickly towards it and grins as he chases an alpha out from behind a bush. It takes one good leap before he has the alpha pinned, his teeth around it’s throat but not putting any pressure. A beta official appears out of nowhere, nodding at George as a signal to continue on, so he does.</p><p> </p><p>        He gives into his wolf and after a few hours, he’s caught over ten alphas. The feat within itself is impressive. He doesn’t run into Dream, Sapnap, Punz, or Wilbur and his friends for which he is grateful. In fact, he manages to stay away from all other hunters, remaining hidden and sneaking up on his prey so they don’t have a chance to fight back. Despite his dire situation and need to save Winnow, he’s having fun.</p><p> </p><p>        George sinks into the bushes. He can smell another alpha, one of the runners, making its way towards him. He raises his hutches, ready to pounce. The moon is almost at its peak, any minute they will call the horn to signal the end of the first hunt and roles will be switched. He needs this last point.</p><p> </p><p>        A gray wolf pokes its head out between two trees, glancing around before deeming it safe. All it takes is one step into the open before George lunges, teeth snapping and pining the larger wolf in between the two trees. Once again, the beta official slinks into the cleaning, nodding once before the horn sounds. </p><p> </p><p>        George releases his grasp as the alpha gets up, grumbling, and begins running towards the front of the course where the wolves will reconvene quickly for some water and to hear score announcements before switching roles. </p><p> </p><p>        He didn’t realize how deep he’d gone into the woods as the starting point comes into view. He spots Punz and Sapnap immediately and makes his way over to them, shifting when he gets close.</p><p> </p><p>        He stumbles for a second after shifting, taking a second to get a grip as some anxiety rushes back. Emotion control is always more effective in wolf form.</p><p> </p><p>        “Heya,” Sapnap calls when he sees George, “How’d you do?”</p><p> </p><p>        George can’t help but grin proudly, “Thirteen,” </p><p> </p><p>        Punz spits out his drink and Sapnap’s jaw drops. George grins smugly as Punz coughs, trying to regain his composure and Sapnap just stares.</p><p> </p><p>        “ThirtEEN?” Sapnap squeaks finally, “and I was proud I got 9!” </p><p> </p><p>        “Damn George, that’s insane!” Punz compliments, finally gaining his composure.</p><p> </p><p>        George just laughs as Sapnap hands him some water which he gulps down gratefully. He needs to be hydrated for the run because there’s no way in hell he can let someone catch him.</p><p> </p><p>        “Welcome back competitors,” Sharp stands on the podium, arms spread wide, “You are officially ⅓ of the way through the competition,” The customary cheers ring out before fading.</p><p> </p><p>        “Now,” Sharp continues, “my son, Dream, will read out the current leads,”</p><p> </p><p>        Dream steps up as his father falls back slightly. Sapnap cheers abnormally loud, probably to embarrass his soon-to-be mate. Dream clears his throat once the noise has subsided.</p><p> </p><p>        “Beginning with the runners, in the lead we have Jschlatt in third, Technoblade in second, and A6D in first, separated by a mere point each,” the crowd yells loudly and George sees the flash on pink hair as Techno is congratulated, Schlatt and this A6D guy probably getting the same treatment nearby.</p><p> </p><p>        “Now for the hunters,” Sapnap nudges George with a knowing smile which he returns, “In third place we have Wilbur, Sapnap in second, and in first, George,”</p><p> </p><p>        “Fuck,” Punz exclaims but George barely hears it as eyes turn to him, alphas mouths dropping open before cheering erupts.</p><p> </p><p>        “Don’t worry, Punzy. There’s still the run,” Sapnap calls but he’s beaming at George, who looks away from the intense gaze. </p><p> </p><p>        “Settle down, settle down,” Sharp calls over the crowd, bringing the attention back up to the front. George frowns, Sharp looks pissed.</p><p> </p><p>        “You have five minutes before the next section starts, I recommend you rest. You’ll need it,” Sharp exits and the crowd falls back into it’s excited buzz but George can tell he’s the topic of most of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>        “I can’t believe the omega’s in first,” one wolf mutters nearby.</p><p> </p><p>        “He must’ve cheated,” another comments.</p><p> </p><p>        “Maybe he had help from the High Alphas. I heard Sapnap’s been defending him,”</p><p> </p><p>        “I bet he gets out the fist five minutes he’s running,”</p><p> </p><p>        “Don’t listen to them,” George looks up to see Sapnap smiling but his eyes flash, “They’re just jealous they’re not in first, or top three for that matter,”</p><p> </p><p>        George just smiles in reply, he had expected this. He takes a few more sips of water before starting back towards the beginning of the woods. He wants to be near the front when runners are released.</p><p> </p><p>        Sapnap and Punz break away from him for a second to go get some more water so he waits near the front when familiar scents fill his nose.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hello, omega,” he whirls around to face Wilbur, Schlatt, and Techno, all grinning down at him. Well, Schlatt and Wilbur are grinning, Techno looks bored.</p><p> </p><p>        “What do you want?” he forces himself to reply, standing his ground as his wolf growls angrily.</p><p> </p><p>        Wilbur throws his head back and laughs, “We just wanted to wish you good luck,”</p><p> </p><p>        “You’re gonna need it,” Schlatt growls, jerking forward so George jumps back. This gets a laugh out of Techno as the three begin to walk away. </p><p> </p><p>        Before George can breathe a sigh of relief, Techno leans in, “You better be fast, I’ll be huntin’ you,”</p><p> </p><p>        His whole body stills as Techno smirks before strutting away, the wolves clearing a path from him as he goes. His wolf growls aggressively but he turns away. He needs to focus, for Winnow. His wolf calms slightly but not enough that he isn’t on edge when Sapnap and Punz return a second later, bickering like Skeppy and Bad.</p><p> </p><p>        “Technically I already beat you,” Sapnap is saying, waving a bottle of water around enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>        “No you haven’t,” Punz replies, exasperated, “I can get enough points to beat you during the run,”</p><p> </p><p>        Sapnap snorts, “There’s no way. If you get in the finals, I’ll buy you bacon for a month,”</p><p> </p><p>        “Deal,”</p><p> </p><p>        “Deal,” </p><p> </p><p>        They finally notice George but before anyone can talk, Sharp is back on the podium. George tries not to grin but he can’t help it, it’s time to run.</p><p> </p><p>        “It’t time for the second section of our competition to begin. Everyone shift,” Sharp commands, waiting for everyone to shrink down before quickly continuing, “Runners, you may go in three,”</p><p> </p><p>        George’s wolf yaps excitedly as he lowers himself.</p><p> </p><p>        “Two,”</p><p> </p><p>        The other wolves begin howling in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>        “One,” </p><p> </p><p>        George breathes out.</p><p> </p><p>        “RUN!”</p><p> </p><p>        He springs forward, quickly leaving the other wolves in the dust. If he is good at hunting, he’s incredible at running. He bounds straight into the woods, not bothering to change his course from a dead sprint forward until the trees are so close together they block out the moonlight. He hears a second chorus of howls, the hunters have been released.</p><p> </p><p>        He pushes himself faster, Techno’s threat ringing in his ears. He needs to be as far away from the main area as possible and then some, without leaving the perimeter though. It would be so embarrassing if he got disqualified for stepping outside the perimeter.</p><p> </p><p>        George shakes his head, giving up a bit more control to his wolf. The Moon Games are all about instincts, which alphas generally follow without much thought. Omegas on the other hand, they have more control over their instincts and tend to suppress them more, that’s why they usually never compete in these types of competitions and never win.</p><p> </p><p>        He doesn’t slow his pace for about an hour, focusing on just running and staying ahead of the hunters.</p><p> </p><p>        George finally slows to a stop by a river, catching sight of the full moon in the water’s reflection and daring to lap up two gulps before swimming across it. The water will help hide his scent and he is downwind so his scent will be even more hidden.</p><p> </p><p>        Shaking the access water from his fur, he starts running again. Not as fast or as hard as before, but it’s crucial he keeps moving. If you stop for too long, that’s how you get caught.</p><p> </p><p>        He keeps up this pattern for a few more hours until the sky starts to lighten. He only has to last a little longer before the horn sounds but he’s exhausted. Between running, his wolf suppressing his emotions, and the lack of sleep he’s gotten the past few days, he feels like he could collapse right here and nap for days but he forces himself to keep moving. Just a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>        George enters a clearing when the wind shifts slightly and he catches a whiff of the alpha, just in time to turn and see a large white wolf with pink ears lunging at him.</p><p> </p><p>        Technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>        He snaps his jaws as he dodges the alpha’s attack and takes off through the clearing. Technoblade hot on his heels as pure adrenaline pumps through him, setting him on a high. He needs to get back into the trees where he can lose him.</p><p> </p><p>        His lungs burn and for a second he’s reminded of when he ran from Ragnar, escaping his abusive household. Then, the memories disappear completely as his wolf takes over completely. He’s in survival mode.</p><p> </p><p>        Despite his talent, Technoblade manages to corner him. He snarls as another wolf appears beside Techno, this one with brown fur. Schlatt. <em> Shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>        George backs himself until his hind is pressed against a large rock, protecting him from an attack from behind. He growls as Techno and Schlatt corner him in. He only has to last a bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>        “Look what I caught,” Techno snarls, “the pretty little omega. You couldn’t hide from me,”</p><p> </p><p>        Schlatt takes a step forward, “How about we have some fun, eh?” </p><p> </p><p>        George bares his teeth as the alphas laugh. Why haven’t they attacked him yet?</p><p> </p><p>        “Omega, sit,” Techno commands and George’s stomach churns as he moves to obey. He’s using his alpha voice and there’s nothing George can do to stop himself from following their orders. He’s completely at their mercy.</p><p> </p><p>        The alphas laugh as Schlatt takes a turn, “roll over,”</p><p> </p><p>        George does as he says, his head aching with his attempts to refuse.</p><p> </p><p>        “Bare you neck to me,” Techno demands. George growls helplessly as his body moves to show his neck to Techno, a sign of submission.</p><p> </p><p>        It isn’t until the alphas, laughing manically, begin to move towards him does his wolf lose it, fighting harder than ever before for control.</p><p> </p><p>        George growls and wiggles but he’s stuck, his head pounds mercilessly as his wolf takes over completely. Techno is just brushing his teeth along George’s exposed neck, Schlatt nosing the other side when he rips away from their control. The alphas jump back in surprise as George lets out a bone-chilling howl that is purely wolf, no human to be found.</p><p> </p><p>        “How’d you do that? You can’t escape alpha voice commands!” Schlatt yells but the Goerge is to out of it to reply, instead his wolf stalks towards the alphas growling lowly and dangerously. Even Techno backs up a few steps. He’s just about to pounce when two betas and Sapnap burst through the bushes.</p><p> </p><p>        One beta tackles George, pinning him down, while the other beta and Sapnap force Techno and Schlatt onto their backs.</p><p> </p><p>        “USING YOUR ALPHA VOICE IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED!” Sapnap roars at the two, “YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAOLAN PACK AND ARE BANISHED FROM NOW ON!”</p><p> </p><p>        More beta officials appear as Techno and Schlatt are led away, both glaring at a snarling George as they go. George tries to talk but his wolf is still in control, desperately trying to throw the beta off him. Sapnap turns and his gaze softens as he lays down by George.</p><p> </p><p>        “Can he hear me?” he asks the beta earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>        “His wolf is in control right now, I don’t know how long. I’ve never seen someone resist the alpha voice before, he can most likely still hear you though,” the beta replies, straining under the effort of holding George down.</p><p> </p><p>        “George,” Sapnap addresses him gently. His wolf calms immediately at the alpha's voice, giving in just enough for George to regain control. He stops struggling against the beta, breathing deeply.</p><p> </p><p>        “I’m alright,” he chokes out. Sapnap’s relief is imminent as the beta gets off of him. He pulls himself to his feet, Sapnap following his movements carefully when the horn sounds, ringing out through the trees.</p><p> </p><p>        “Are you sure you're okay? I- I can’t smell you anymore,” Sapnap exclaims. George goes to brush him off when he realizes he can’t smell anything either.</p><p> </p><p>        “I can’t smell anyone!” he panics, glancing around. There are two wolves in this clearing beside himself, he should be able to smell them. He inhales again, looking around panicked as he isn’t met with the familiar forests scent of everoaks.</p><p> </p><p>        “It’s okay, deep breaths George,” Sapnap comforts, pressing against him. George leans into the larger wolf, trying to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>        “You’re going to be okay,” the beta adds earnestly, “I’ve never seen anyone resist the alpha voice, it probably took a lot out of you. I’m willing to bet you’ll be back to normal after some rest,”</p><p> </p><p>        George can only nod as Sapnap begins to lead him back to the start, his wolf still prominent and freaking out. He squeezes his eyes shut as a migraine tears through him, making him shake.</p><p> </p><p>        If Sapnap notices he doesn’t do anything except press closer to George’s shaking body, sharing his warmth.</p><p> </p><p>        The walk takes longer than normal since they had to stop so George could shift and throw up. Sapnap shifted with him and sent the beta ahead to let Sharp know they were fine and he should just continue without them.</p><p> </p><p>        Now, George was leaning heavily on Sapnap as the large group came into view. George hated all the eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>        “Finally,” Sharp booms, annoyed. It’s clear he didn’t do what Sapnap asked and instead, waited for them to return so he could embarrass George, because why should anything go his way today.</p><p> </p><p>        “What happened?” Punz asks, meeting them and settling on the other side of George to help hold him up. He hated that they were helping him walk but he was too tired to fight it as his head drooped slightly.</p><p> </p><p>        “Techno and Shlatt used their alpha voices on him,” Sapnap growled.</p><p> </p><p>        Punz gasps as he helps George take a step forward, “You banished them?” </p><p> </p><p>        Sapnap nods tightly.</p><p> </p><p>        “Good,”</p><p> </p><p>        “Now, for our finalists!” Sharp yells over the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>        George knows some gazes leave him but he feels completely off, he can’t smell or sense anything. It’s making him nervous but right now, all he wants to do is lay down and sleep. He forces himself to pull his eyes upward, looking at Sharp. His vision is fuzzy, just blurry blobs on the stage.</p><p> </p><p>        “Before I announce our finalists, I have some news,” Sharp’s voice drops, “Respected alphas Technoblade and Jschlatt have been accused of using their alpha voices on the omega competing,”</p><p> </p><p>        Great.</p><p> </p><p>        “Accused?” Sapnap hisses, “They did! Don’t worry, George. I’ll sort it out, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>        Angry and confused murmurs rose through the alphas as glares landed back on George. </p><p> </p><p>        Sharp continued, “We will be looking into the allegations but for now, Techno and Schlatt are disqualified from the Games,”</p><p> </p><p>        More angry murmurs arose as Punz and Sapnap pressed closer to George. They’re probably glaring at any alphas trying to challenge them but George can’t be bothered to look up, starting to feel like he’s underwater as the sound around him comes in and out of clarity.</p><p> </p><p>        “Now for our top five competitors,” Dream is talking now, his voice tight as he forces a smile, “In fifth, Punz,”</p><p> </p><p>        “Fuck yes!” Punz hisses. George wishes he had the energy to feel excited but nervousness overtakes him. This is it.</p><p> </p><p>        “In forth, A6D. In third, Wilbur Soot,”</p><p> </p><p>        George sighs. Of course, Wilbur is in the top five. Now he might have to fight him.</p><p> </p><p>        “In second, Sapnap,” Dream’s voice lightens a bit as he says his future mates’ name.</p><p> </p><p>        George feels Sapnap breathe out beside him.</p><p> </p><p>        “And in first place,” Dream pauses as suspension builds. George feels like he wants to throw up, “George!”</p><p> </p><p>        He lets out a sigh of relief as Sapnap whoops. A few other claps ring out but it’s obvious the alphas don’t approve of the victor. George couldn’t care less though, he’s one step closer to saving Winnow and that’s all the matters.</p><p> </p><p>        “Our five finalists will report here at sundown tonight to fight it out until one victor remains!” Dream finishes. The crowd goes wild once more as Sharp steps back up.</p><p> </p><p>        “Finalists, you are dismissed for now. I recommend you get some sleep and some food, you’ll need the energy for tonight. See you then!”</p><p> </p><p>        The crowd cheers once more before the alphas begin dispersing, sending glares at George as they go. His eyes begin to sink as he starts to feel painfully disoriented. His limbs grow heavy. Someone may be calling his name but he slumps over, unable to keep himself upright any longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all I am so sorry for the wait but this chapter is HEFTY and I wasn't even done writing it lmao. I cut it short because I wanted to get something up for you guys. </p><p>Also, I know I said uploading was going to become more frequent but I underestimated how much stuff I have going on so I'm sorry to say that for now, chapters are going to be more spread out. I hope you guys can understand &lt;3</p><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>p.s. I don’t know why the spaces between lines are so big now but I don’t know how to fix it so it is what it is lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading Where the Woods End :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>